The New Generation Night Warriors
by Ourakiritsu
Summary: the year, is 2701. A new evil has risen. New fighters are introduced, and old ones are back for blood
1. The Begining

Things that is not mine: Darkstalkers are property of Capcom. Anya is the property of William W. Johnstone, from his book, Cat's Cradle, which was published by Zebra Books. Any music and food places are not mine, but, Im sure you knew that.

author's note: I was having writers block with A Cry In The Dark, so I decided to start anew story line. Hope you enjoy

The year is 2721. Many Changes has been made since the days of the 21st century. Dark Stalkers, have been discovered at the year of 2101. At first, they were feared, but after time passed, they became the norm. Restaurants have since been established for Dark Stalkers to come and eat, whether it be manufactured blood for vampires, or a cheeseburger for humans. Grocery stores have stocked things for them as well. In short, They have become part of the race. But, There will always be hatred as long as there is fear. As racist still lives for blacks, whites, hispanics, and all other color, Hatred for Dark Stalkers still live, fuelled be the same as the others. Complete ignorance, stupidity, and fear for things that are different. Technological advancements have been improved thanks to the work of both Dark Stalkers and Humans working together. One, is the invention of the Non-Polluting factories, and safer vehicles. Medical advancements have also improved. Cancer and Aids are a thing of the past, but not all plagues have been eradicated, such as the common cold, to radiation. All and all, things are looking up for both Dark Stalkers and Human peace. Crime is still a problem, as are drugs, but that will be common in all Kingdoms, and countries. This story starts in New York City, but will soon affect the world, if unchecked.

Soft pattering of feet, and hard pants can be heard in the street ally, darkened by the night. Behind the soft patter of the feet, are loud clatters of boots, and yells of hatred can be heard from behind. Felix was running for his life. The sixteen year-old Cat-Creature was about five foot six, and weighed about 154 lbs. His fur was all white, and all over his body, and he wore only a pair of black shorts that goes down below his knee's. He ran as fast as he could to get away from his current tormentors. His Feline abilities allowed him to keep away from them, but you could not do a lot, when there is many men after you. He jumped over some boxes and took a sharp left. He came to a dead end, but over head, was an emergency ladder. He quickly jumped high into the air, and snagged it. It was an easy 12 foot jump for Felix, but for his now angry human chasers, it was too high. He climbed it all the way to the roof, but if he would have took only a few seconds to look down, he would have noticed one of the men, talking onto his wrap-around walkie-talkies. Felix jumped onto the other Emergency ladder, and ran down to a safe enough distance to jump back to the wet ground, from that days rain. He ran to the left, laughing to himself as he was almost to his hiding spot. He didn't get to laugh soon. The next thing he remembered, a black night stick was coming at him from around a corner he was about to take. He is immediately taken down by others, he did not see in his foggy thoughts. He is dragged over to a nearby door, and is sat down in front of it, his hands getting tied together over his head, to the doorknob. "So what we gonna do with the brat?" asks one man. "Lets have some fun first. Teach others a lesson of what happens when you make a fool outta us" Said another. The group smiles as Felix watches with his scared emerald eyes, breathing hard from the fear that he is going to die. Some men took out some pipes, others electric knuckles, while others just decides to use there bare hands and boots. This goes on for only 4 minutes, but its enough for anyone person, to die from. The brutal attack is soon ended, when bats ascend from the air. "Whatthe hell?" one man shrieks "Where'd the bats come from.". All of Felix attackers looks around, fighting the bats in horror, and all of them noticed the figure of a woman, walks down the large, empty street, in there direction. When she is close enough for all of them to see, they see her greenish hair, going down to the small of her back, and her slender body. Her face looked as though she was a full adult woman, in her early thirties, but was still as beautiful as anything they have ever seen. She wore a silky greenish gown, that went down to her ankles. They notice her brown sandals. They almost mistaken her for human, if not for the large wings on her back, and the smaller ones on her head. She looks at them both, and then to the Young Cat-Creature.

"Beating on a child? Now now, you boys need to start playing nice, or mommy will just have to separate you.....from your heads that is." She says in a Scottish accent, before laughing at her own pun.

"Itsa damn stalker. Get the bitch" the tallest man in the group yells out. Everyone starts to advance close to her.

"I will not have anyone calling my wife such names, fool. I will have to teach you human parasites how to properly address a lady." a voice from the darkness says. Everyone looks wildly around, searching for the source of the voice. The woman laughs as if nothing is wrong. and says "Dear Demitri, why don't you come out of the shadows, and introduce yourself to these kids"

They tallest one spins, glaring at the female. He is obviously the leader of this group, and says to her "You call me a kid woman? I don't know who the hell you think you are, but now your a dead stalker." He pulls back his weapon, a baseball bat, and swings it at her. He expected to watch her fall to the ground, screaming. He expected her to pull back. He even expected her to at the least, flinch. She did none. instead, a powerful hand, was holding the bat just inches at the woman's head. She gives him a mocking look. The leader traces the hands to beside him, and sees him. Evil, red glowing eyes, looking into his. His fangs poking through his mouth. One of the men from behind him said it before he could even fumble the words. "Jesus Christ. It's a fucking vampire!".

Demitri yanks the baseball bat, out of the leaders hand, and tosses it behind him, with his left hand, his right reaching his throat and lifting him off the ground. At this point, everyone forgot about Felix. They didn't care anymore of their fun. They only wanted to get away as fast as they can. They were not equipped enough to handle this type of resistance to their Tyranny.

Demitri felt a warm hand on his shoulder. When he looked, he saw the eyes of his wife, and she said. "It would be unwise to kill him. Maybe back in the old days, but now is not."

"You would kill anyone who would even threaten your life. Why would you spare this human, who tried to kill you? It is unlike you, Morrigan." He replies.

"That is in our realm. This one has changed since we have last came about 700 years ago. I have told you these things."

Demitri reluctantly, set the leader back on the ground, who in return, ran as fast as he could. Morrigan walked over to where Felix was tied, and looked into his eyes for a moment. "You have her eyes, you know that?" she says softly. Felix could only look back at her, before falling into the abyss of his dreams, as he losses consciousness. Morrigan cuts him from his bonds, and slumps him over her shoulder. She turns and looks at her husband, who says. "Are you sure that he is one of the warriors who can defeat him? He seems so frail, and pitiful." 

"You said that about Felicia too, remember. But she turned out to by much more then you or I expected." She stops and looks at Felix again. "I can sense it. His power is untapped, but he definitely has what it takes to become a Night Warrior, just like his ancestor."

Demitri looks at his wife, and moves behind her. He kisses her neck, then says. "For both this realms, and ours sake, I hope this is true." He wraps a hand around her waist, and summons fog around them. When the fog evaporates, the three of them are no longer there.

_To long. Its been to long. Revenge. I must have my revenge on the world for trapping me down her. I will destroy them. My power is growing. Soon, no one will be able to stand up to my power. No one. Not Demitre. Not Jedak. Not even the Aensland family will be able to stand up to my power. I will raise from my cell, and destroy the human race, and enslave the Dark Stalkers. Everyone shall bow to me, and do as I say. I will take whatever I want. Have whoever I want as my personal slave. My power shall be the greatest of all powers, and any resistance, will only serve as my entertainment. This is the things to come. This is the prophecy. This is my rising. My prophecy. The rising of....annihilation._


	2. Escape?

He walks. The temperature must be over 150 degrees, out here in the African desert, but he still walks. Never Tiring. Never hungry or sleepy, the desire for blood and souls, in his mind. Beshonin, has been walking for years, since finding this body. He plays his defeat, all those years ago, by the Humans and Dark Stalkers who branded him as pure evil. They were right, but that could still not ease what Beshonin has in store for their descendents. No, it only drives him more insane, thirstier. Hungry for their souls, and the thrill of torturing them before he does make them his eternal slave. Yes, he walks with a purpose. After for what seemed like a millennium, he reached his destination that he was told to go to, all those years ago. He was here to help in the freedom, of an even more horrible evil, then him himself. He stopped at a small stone, and dug. After some time, the small stone now towers over him. The demonic armor unsheathes his sword, and points it at the stone tower, laughing maniacally, as he lets a spark of fire, shoot from his sword, at the tower, shattering it. Darkness surrounded Beshonin. He, in turn, lets the darkness swallow him up. _Soon. _He thinks. _Soon, the world will be as it should, and every fool on this planet, will fear the darkness again._

Felix shot upright, when he woke up. His eyes scanned the room he was in. He was on a rather large, and posh bed, decorated with gold bats, and purple vials, around it. The room was a stone one, but not empty. To his left, he saw a nice statue of a woman, and beside that, was some sort of desk, with candles on it. He looked to his right, and saw a huge window, but when he got out of bed, and made his way to it, he noticed that he could not see outside, but he knew it was raining from the thundering, and gentle patter of rain drops. The bed he was in, was pushed up to the wall, and in the middle of the room, was a red, velvet rug. He looked at the other side of the room, and noticed the dresser, and a door beside that. He made his way to it, and opened it carefully. He peeked out his furry head, into the hallway, and when he felt it was ok, he dashed across the hall. He had no clue where he was going, but he just wanted to get out of this place, as fast as he could. He rounded a corner, and almost slammed into three, armored....Things. He had never seen such creatures before, even in New York.

"Shit" he said, as he turned tail, and ran the other way.

"Come back here, you" he heard one of them say, but there was no way he was going to do that. Or, at least until he ran into a dead end that is. He had no choice, but to fight back. He spun around, and crouched down low to the ground, his tail lashing back and forth, as he gives a feline hiss. The armored creatures stopped for a moment, keeping their guard up. 

_Who dares, disturb our sleep?_ She thinks. Outside of the cave walls, her and her black cat heard the sounds of machinery. They wait. Soon, the wall in front of them, was quickly turned to rubble.

"Hey mike, almost quitting time. You think that maybe we should wrap this up, and search that cave in the morning?

A man appears in the girls, and the cat's sight. They blend into the shadows, and watch him. The man turns around and says, "Let's just have a peek, save us some work for tomorrow, and all. Ya know? Why don't you go outside, and wrap us up though."

"Fine with me. See you when you get up" The man in plain view just nods his head. He turns on a light, which was strapped to his head, and looks around some. The light instantly penetrates the darkness, which the two was using for hiding. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. There, crouching with an almost deathly looking black cat, was a little girl, probably no more the twelve years of age. The girl had long brownish hair, which went to the small of her back, and had the most blackest of eyes. He had no time to say anything else, before the cat leaped from the girl's arms, and onto the miner, biting at his jugular. The poor miner fell backwards from the force of the impact. Soon afterwards, the girl was upon him, ripping the flesh from his stomach. He finally let out a sound, but it was a gurgling, bloody sound. The last thought that ran through his mind, was his family, before seeing red, and then black. The girl looked at her little, furry companion, and smiled, as they feasted on the miner. After killing the miner, which was waiting for his friend, they ran off into the forest. She found an abandoned house in the woods, and took refuge there. There, the two made out silent plans of what would be needed next. Anya, the little girl, and her cat, Pet, was not what they seem to be. They were both born from the same mother, who was impregnated by a demon, in the form of a cat. This was before even the time of Jesus Christ. For many a time, they spent 25 years awake, feeding off of the flesh of humans, and spent 100 years sleeping. They did not even sleep for 23 years. They were so lost in their thought, that they never noticed, the shadows, coming alive. Not until it was on top of them. 

The first guard, rushes at Felix. The Cat-Creature, executes standing back flip, sending the guard, past the others. The both then start to advance onto Felix at a high speed, but Felix only rolled onto his back, putting his feet on both men's chest, using their momentum, to send them in the air. One of the guard's head, hits the wall with great speed, knocking him out. The other, lands on his back. Both Cat, and guard, jumps back on their feet. The guard throws a powerful punch, aimed at Felix's head, which would have put Felix, back on dream street, if it had hit his head. Instead, He catches the fist with his left palm, and wraps his fingers around his fist, digging his claws into the man. He quickly pulls him in closer, and delivers a blow to his temple with his right fist. He follows through the punch, he brings his elbow into the guards jaw. The guard began to fall back, but Felix did not let go. He turns his body, and jumps into the air, his right heel, hitting the guard's right cheek, and then let go. The guard crumpled to the floor. Felix never noticed that the first guard had closed in on him, until his arms were wrapped around Felix's waist. Felix wasted no time, as he slammed his bare heel, into the man's armored foot. The Guard only laughed. Felix brought up his hands, touching the side of the guard's face, and extends all of his claws, and began to rake at his face. The person behind him, screamed out in pain, and his grip loosened. Felix found his opening, and slipped through his grasp, and slips behind him, now wrapping his arms around his waist. He immediately jerks his body into the air, and suplex's him, into the hard floor. The fight was over.

"Who are these guys" he questioned. He found his answer as he looked them over. The pale skin, the long ears, the yellow eyes, and the fangs in their mouths gave them away. Vampires. They were the strangest he had ever seen in his life. He decided it was best not to think about it anymore. He takes off down the hall, only stopping to pick up a Strait Sword, which was on the wall for decoration. He took many turns and went down many flights of stairs, until he herd some clawed foot steps, coming from ahead of him. Felix ducked into a room, until the footsteps were right outside of the room he was in. When the knob began to turn, Felix quickly looked for a spot to hide. He saw an open closet, built into the stone, and ducked into that, closing the door, just as the main door had opened. He peeked through the many slits in the closet door, to have a look at the room's occupant, he goes wide eyed. The man was monstrous. Where his hands should have been, there were scaly claws, going to his elbow. His feet were not normal humans feet, but a feet that would belong to a reptile, the way he was standing on his hind legs. His long lizard tail must have been five feet. And, my god. Were those dragon wings? The rest of the body seemed normal, especially the head. The man had long black hair, that went just past his shoulders, and a black goatee. He stood about seven feet. Felix huddled into the closet, peering out, watching the dragon man. The dragon man, sniffed the air. 

_Shit, does he know I'm here? _He thought. The dragon man, disappears from sight. After about five minutes, he starts to think that the strange man left the room. He crouches forward to see if he can get a better view of the room. A scaly hand, crashed right through wood, and grabs him. Felix pushes the door with his body, and it leans forward. It smashes right on top of the dragon man, his grip loosening. Felix tries to make a break for it, but trips when dragon man, grabs his tail, Felix swings the sword at him, but he leaned back on the floor, avoiding a slash to the face, but not his wing. The blade clips the wing, forcing the man to scream, and releases him. The Cat-Creature makes a break for it. He only got to as far as a few feet out the door, when he is stopped, not forcefully, but willingly. Right there in front of him, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She stood the same height as he did, and assumed that he weighed as much as he did as well. Her hair was a combination of black, with green strikes, flowing along her hair, which went down to her back. Her eyes were sparkling green, not emerald, and she had set of bats wings, set into her head. She wore loose fitting clothes, of a silky white, tanktop, a black skirt, and she had on a pair of knee-high, black boots. She looked at him for a long time, her eyes piercing into his own. She approached him, and leaned in. She gave him the type of smile, that mix's in danger, with fun. Her hands then started to probe his chest. Her lips came so close to his, but never touched. He could feel her breath, as his own started to go up and down, heavily. She then steps back, and looks behind him, then gives him a final smirk.

"You had best look behind you." she says, in a laughing, yet sweet manner. He did. A large hand struck his side, sending him back into the sweet abyss of dreams. The strange girl looked up at the dragon man, and jokingly said "Bradshaw, that's no way of making friends."

Bradshaw looks at the girl and smiles. "I am so ashamed of myself, Lady Jenny"

Jenny giggles. "You should be. He is cute. It would be a shame to waste him"

They both here someone from the side, and they both look to see Morrigan. "I think it would be best if you refrained yourself for right now."

_Can you feel it? Can you feel the evil, gaining power? I will soon gain my freedom, and wreak such beautiful havoc, onto the world. No one will be able to stand up to me. Hmm. I wonder. I wonder what it will be like to taste into that Aensland, women. I will have to find out. _


	3. The Insight

authors note: I would like to thank The Robed One, for his support in my work. I like my writings as well. I was always told, that when it came to fighting, I was good in writing on that field. Which reminds me. Lord TRO. Are you looking for an assassin? What are my qualifications? Well, I throw ninja stars, made out of poo at people. I can also jump out of toilets, and give drunk people swirlies. lol.

"Return Fire!!!"

A mix of machine gun, and shotguns, can be heard for 3 city blocks, as the L.A.P.D. S.W.A.T. Team opened fire into a building, filled with heavily armed, thugs. Captain Chris Calhoun, knew this only to well. Gunshots will be fired. There would be a few deaths on his side, and heavy casualties, from the other. The six masked thugs, whom had stood close to the first floor windows, retreated farther into the building. Calhoun looked at his team, checking if they were ready for what was to come. They were as ready as can be.

"Cease Fire, Cease-Fire. Bravo team, come with me. The rest keep an eye on those windows!" Him and his team, quickly made their way to the entrance, crouched as they moved, and weapons ready. 

Chris was a finely built man, but was not over flowing with muscles. He liked to use his head, more then his muscle though. He was six foot one, and had last weighed in at 240. His brown hair and blue eyes were covered with his helmet. He had on a medium size, armor, made to protect from magic attacks, as well as bullets. Weapons have gotten more powerful since the 21st century, which was sure. 

They quickly scouted the room, before moving to the next. They repeated this over, and over, before finding a set of stairs. Calhoun took the lead, his weapon (a futuristic, light machine gun) pointed in the upward position. It was a good thing, because a thug, carrying, a machine gun of his own, shot at him. Calhoun jumped to his right, to avoid his fire, and then jumped to the left, squeezing off a round, hitting his target. He waited for a few seconds, then motioned his team to follow. As they reached the second floor, Calhoun made a few gestures with his hand, and they were split into two teams. The second team didn't get too far, before they fell into a trap. They had stepped into a magic land mine. When one steps onto a magic land mine, they are not aware, until their foot comes off of the area, where the magic trap has been set. Four men died in a flash of red light. No screams even had the chance to come out. 

"Damnit." Blurted out Calhoun. "Switch to your detectors, Pronto"

The three men left with Calhoun, did as they were told. They moved out again. The door, that they had walked to, was locked, proving that someone was in there. One of the team members, readied, a flash grenade, as two others, moves to the side of the door. Calhoun kicked the door three times, before it gave way. They Grenade was thrown in, and blinding light, filled that room. The S.W.A.T. team, moved in, guns ready. There were 5 men, and one hostage. One man raised his weapon, ready to start shooting anything at all, but was quickly taken out. Two others, raised their weapons, ready to shoot at the gun shot sounds, but were taken down by Calhoun and one other. The rest was quickly shoved to the ground, and handcuffed. Calhoun looks at the youngest member of the team.

"Taggart, get that hostage down stairs, now, the rest of you two, come with me."

There were two more rooms, in the upstairs left, the bathroom, and the master bedroom. They checked the bathroom first, and found the rest of the family, bound and gagged. They quickly untied them, and Calhoun ordered for the rest of the team, to take them to safety. As soon as they were gone, Calhoun slowly moved to the next door, and took out a flash grenade. He smashed down the door, and threw the grenade. He quickly moved in. What he saw next, shocked him. Blood was everywhere. The 7 bodies, of the rest of the thugs, were torn to pieces. Someone chuckled behind him

"Do you like this justice?"

Calhoun swung his weapon around, aiming it at the voice. He didn't recognize the person, but he knew what he was looking at. A vampire. And a strong one by the looks of it. Demitri looks over at the bodies. 

"Some of those were Darkstalkers. How pathetic is this world. Imagine, Darkstalkers, living with humans. It's like living with your cattle."

Calhoun readies his weapon. "Who the hell are you"?

"I am Demitri, Lord of the Vampires. Your presence is required."

"What?"

Demitri sat up, from the chair and walked over to Calhoun. "I think it disgusting, that such a power, as you posses, is held by a mere human. But at this point in time, It matters not. You will come with me"

Calhoun had no time to react. The mist came from Demitri, and enveloped them both. When the mist was gone, no one was there.

"Felix...Felix, its time to go my son" He heard. Felix spun around, and saw his parents. His mother, a beautiful Cat-Creature, with no fur, her white hair going down to her knee's, her green eyes looking into his. Beside his mother, was his father. He was a powerfully built man. Few could tell he was a Were-Wolf. 

Felix looked into the mirror, and saw that he was Six again. He didn't even think how, didn't even care. He ran to his parent's arms, hugging them tightly.

"So are you ready for the big trip big guy?" His father said, in his deep, rumbling, yet loving voice. Felix looked at his father, confused.

"I can't believe you forgot all ready. We are going to visit old friends of ours. Your going to meet Darkstalkers, older then even your father is." Said the mother.

Felix's face lit up. He had been told many times about the battle that took place, 700 years ago. He had painted pictures in his head, that the Darkstalkers, were selfless heroes. Felix nods happily, lifting his arms into the air, to be picked up, and put in the car. They did. He was strapped in the back. The car was a remake, of a classic from what he was told. Made to look like the old 1991, Buick Park Avenue. As his parents got in the car, and started his engine, Felix remembered something. His parents are dead. Dead in this same car. Does this mean that he is given a second chance to save his family? He sure as hell will try.

"No, Stop the car. Please. Mommy, Daddy, Don't do it. You'll die if you do. Please," He pleads. Nothing. His parents keep on going, laughing lovingly, and looking at him. Felix struggles against his seatbelts, but can't get free. His little arms reaches out to try and touch them, but he is well out of range. Suddenly, just like he remembers it, A larger transport vehicle swerves, and slams right into the car. The car is flipped far as 17 feet, from the impact, finally crashing nose first. The car was not made to survive a collision like that, and neither was his parent, he perished in the flames. Felix used his claws, and cut himself free. He crawls out the back window, and notices that the ground is different. That the ground is not full of grass, like it was the first time. Instead, it was made out of old, cracked rock. What was going on here? This is not the place the crash happened? All this, and more went into Felix's mind. He soon got his answer. He looked up, and saw it. The massive mouth in the sky. Hand the bodiless claws. They reached for the car, and threw it in the mouth. He could hear the screams of his parents, and then the laughter of this strange monster. Felix let out a cry, his tears running down his cheek

Felix let out a cry, his tears running down his cheeks. He sits up, and notices that he is back in the strange room.

"It was...just...a dream?" He pants out.

"Nay" he hears from the shadows. "It was not a dream. It was the truth. Indeed, you have the gift of sight."

Felix tenses up, and puts his back closer to the wall. As he says "who's there?"

"My name is Morrigan Maximoff, and I believe you to be Felix, am I right?"

Morrigan? Did she just say Morrigan? As in the one who fought in the war all those years ago? As she walks out of the shadows, he realizes that she is who she says to be. She must have realized that he, in a sense, knew her. She smiled, and walks over to Felix, sitting on the bed. Morrigan checks the bandages on the Cat-Creatures head, making sure it is still clean. It was.

"I'm confused. What did you mean by I have the gift of sight?" Felix says, setting back down into the bed.

"Exactly what it sounds like. You have the power to see things, that others cannot." Morrigan replies. "And what you saw, is the truth behind your parent's death"

Felix made a face of stunned silence, then back to confusion. "But...How did you know what I dreamed?"

"I'm a Succubus, I can see the dreams of others, as well as take part in them. Do you know what that creature was?" When Felix shakes his head, she continued. "That, was an ancient monster, and he is the reason that I have brought you here."

Felix stayed silent, then finally said, "You want me to fight that thing? Me? I can't beat that thing, I'm not even a fighter"

"That's where you are wrong little one. First off, you can fight. Those knights you took out, those were one of our elite. They have not been beaten, except by each other, and now you. Secondly, You will not be fighting alone. There are other warriors that are being gathered, as we speak. We will talk no more of this. You will be briefed, when everyone is here."

There was again, a strange silence. When Morrigan was satisfied with the Bandages, she got up, and walked to the door. 

"Can I ask one more thing Morrigan?"

She turned to face him. "You may"

"What did you mean, when you said that my eyes looked like hers?"

Morrigan looked into the mirror next to her, and spoke. 

"Your mother told you of the battle that took place, seven hundred years ago, am I right? One of those warriors, was an ancestor of yours. Her name was Felicia. After those times, Felicia and I became somewhat of friends. As time went, I became a type of aunt to your family. There was also one other in that battle, that is one of your ancestors, but that will be revealed later. You must rest now. You will need your strength, for things to come."

Felix didn't have time to say anything else. Morrigan left the room before he could. He was alone again, left with only his thoughts.

_The time has been long. As I wait here, my power is still increasing, and my army is getting bigger. When I awake, I will feed upon my enemy's flesh, and then gorge on the fear and hatred of the rest. No one will be able to stop me and....What was that? That feeling? A power? How can such a power exist, that it would rival my own? Who is this person? No matter. That person will fall. No one can detour me from me path. No one._

authors note: sorry about the wait. I have been busy and all. That, and when I do get time, play my game. in retrospection to what I just said, Digimon World 3, is addictive.


	4. The Players

Authors note: Bwahahaha. People likes my story. cool. Thanks to all you guys for reading. I am really glad you like this story, it is turning out to be my best story yet. I only wish that there was more people in this category. That would be cool. Well, back to the story.

The two wheels spun like mad, as the rider of this great demonic motorcycle, yanked harder on its throttle. The motorcycle was a wonderful sight to those who loved motorcycles. Its tank looked like the ribs of an animal while the tail end of the bike had a tailbone like structure. The front end looked like a great demon with his mouth wide open. In general, its looked like a burnt animal, the color black and red setting it off perfectly. The motorcycle itself was a Cruiser style bike. It fitted the rider of it perfectly. The man wore a heavy leather black jacket, Leather pants, and heavy boots. The pants and jacket had chains all on it. The rider also had on a pair of fingerless motorcycle gloves, Wrap-around sunglasses, Bandana with the U.S.A's colors on it. The Old Glory. The man's hair was brown, and very long, just like his beard. Standing straight, The man would stand well above 6 foot 7. Yes, he loved riding his motorcycle. He rode across the Mojave Desert at this time, the sun beating down on the bike and rider, as it continued its ride on the highway. The man let out a mighty laugh. He was having fun. Nothing could stop him from this fun.... Except for the dozen men on motorcycles in front of him. He reluctantly put on his backs, slowing down to a stop. He looks up at the men.

"What can I do ya for, fellas?"

"Are you Duce Malone" asks one of them.

"That's me. Whatchya want? And make it quick. Your cuttin in on my riden time here"

"First, your on our turf, so you goen to hafta pay toll."

"Aint got no money. What's the second?"

The man gives a grin. "Who said anythen about money? We want your bike."

Duce gets a grin on his face. This might be more fun then he thought. "You goen to try an take it from me kid?"

The person talking to him appeared to take offence to that remark of being called a kid. His smile turned into a sneer. "Yup, Get em boys"

The dozen bikers races at Duce. Duce in turn pumps his throttle, darting forward. The thugs wisely moved out of the way. If what was said about the bike was true, it would have eaten them in a heartbeat. Duce on the other hand, took his hands off the handle, and stuck them out. His body turns to black fur, his hands turning into massive Paw-like, claws. Its rips two of the bikers apart, their blood going all over the pavement. Duce takes control of his demonic motorcycle again and spun it around, facing the now ten bikers. They stared at the shredded corpse, and then to Duce. The leader spoke again.

"Holy Shit, I that that Were-Wolves could only transform at the full moon!!!"

Duce grin gets wider. "The regular ones do that. I've learned how to harness it. Ya'll just never knew that, cause I don't kill in the daytime much. Now, who still wants my bike?"

No one answered back. They knew this was going to be hard, but now that they knew that he could transform whenever he wanted, it became clear that it would be a suicide mission to pursue. They did the only thing that they could do. They cranked on their throttle, and jerked their bikes around as fast as they could. They were running. Duce let out a laugh, transforming back into his human form. He slowly put pressure onto his throttle, and turns the bike back to the direction he was riding in. He didn't get very far before spotting someone down the road, watching him. It looked like a young girl. What was a young girl doing out in a place like this? He rode up to the girl, getting a better look at her. He could smell that she was no normal girl. He took a deeper sniff. He knew what he smelled. This little girl was a Darkstalker. A Succubus to be more precise, and something else. The girl smiled at Duce, looking at him like a girl would like at a hero.

"That was sooooo cool the way you sliced those men like that. Oh my god it was so cool"

Duce lifts an eyebrow "uh, thanks. I think. Mind tellen my why your out here?

The girl sticks out a hand. "Oh, I'm Jenny Maximoff. I came to ask for your help in something"

"Oh really?" He shakes the girl's hand, smelling that she is sincere. "Maximoff? As in the Daughter of Demitri?"

The girl nods. "Yes sir. It is very important" She thinks for a moment. "And we have plenty of roads for you to ride on.

This was all that Duce had needed to hear. "I'm interested. Where to little lady?" He gives a smirk. She climbs onto the back of the demonic bike. Duce was shocked. The Dooms-day Bike, as it was called, would rarely let anyone onto it, let alone ride it. The motorcycle too, must be interested at the prospect of going onto demonic soil. Yup, that was it. It wasn't only interested, it was yearning. Duce could feel it.

"Just get going. I will take us there."

Duce couldn't help but laugh. He pumped his throttle, and was off, a mist covering them. When it cleared, they were gone.

************************************

Both men yelled, as their weapons clashed together. One weapon was a large Katana, its holder about 5 foot 6, and looked as if he weighed only 210. He was a sleek man, wearing a special sneaking suit, and had on a red blindfold. His hair was black and short. The other man had a larger Magna Sword. He himself was 5 foot 8, and looked like he would weigh 270. He only had on a pair of loose fitting, silk pants, and had tattoos wrapped around his body. They glowed. His body itself has a strong one. His dark eyes peered into the blind fold, knowing his once best friend knew he was looking at that. Both men broke away, facing each other. The man with the blind fold talked.

"Please Drake, do not follow into the darkness."

"Shut up Brian. You only want it all for yourself. You wish for more power, so you can only embarrass me more". Drake jumped forward, his blade coming down as he came. Brian quickly jumps to the left side, and sends a right kick up at the side of Drake's head. It connects. Drake is pushed away. He stumbles to the ground, looking as though he was hurt. Brian advanced towards him. 

"Drake, are you ok?" Drake had faked the injury. He lifts his now neon-glowing hand, a burst shooting forward.

"No, you care nothing for me. The Tattoo's of Arcane tells me that you are a liar. You only keep me around for your own humor" cries out, as Brian is sent backwards. Drake runs after Brain, his sword in hand. He was about to deal the final blow, but a strange darkness envelops him. Drake looks around, startled at first, but then laughs manically.

"The darkness has chosen me. I will be more powerful then ever" the words fade as Drake disappears. Brian could only hang his head in shame. He knew this would happen. His Psychic powers had told him, but he tried to stop Drake anyways. He also knew he would fail at this. Right now, he only waited where he sat. He waited for that someone to come. He knew he would be paid a visit. It didn't take to long. He felt him creep up like a shadow.

"I have been waiting for Lord Demitri. I will assist you." Brian gets up, and walks to Demitri. Demitri say nothing. He forms the mist, and are both gone when it clears.

*****************************

She scuttled across her webbing. She felt someone enter her domain. She smiles to herself. A new toy perhaps. She finally sees what had disturbed her webbing. It was a beautiful Fairy Woman. The Fairy Women looked up at the person coming to her, and scream out. She struggled, but could not get free of the webbing attached to her wings, and skin. The creature she was screaming in terror at, was Sora, Queen of the spider people. The spider woman had black hair, that went down to the small of her back. She was clothed only in her webbing. Her lower body on the other hand, was that of a spider. Sora moves closer to the Fairy. Sora ripped the webbings away from her, the fairy in turn, looked up into Sora's brown eyes. They stared. The fairy began to feel safe, as if Sora had come to save her. She was shocked, when Sora had shoved webbing into her mouth. The Fairy gagged, her arms waving, but soon they were tied with webbing, behind her back, her legs spread apart. Sora looked as the Fairy tried to get free. Oh how she loved to watch her prey struggle against there bonds. She absolutely loved it. Sora fondled with the fairy for some hours. Torturing her, before the kill. Finally, she again looked into her eyes. They were filled with pain, and horror. Sora could tell she had given up. She smiled to herself. He puts her hands around her head, and pressed her lips against the fairy's lips, giving her the final kiss, this girl will ever again have. She twisted her head, a loud popping sound echoing throughout the caverns. It was done. Sora feasted on the body of the Fairy. She then walked back to where she came from. The darkness had already taken her. She was ready for the things to come. She let out a terrible laugh, thinking of all the toys she will soon have.

*******************************

He flew. His long golden hair flung behind him, his white robes flapped from the wind beating upon. His angelic wings beat flawlessly, never missing a beat. He was a beautiful sight to see, an angel flying around in the sky. Out here in the middle of the desert, Angelus was looking for someone, or rather, something. His sparkling blue eyes darted back and forth, scanning the grounds. He didn't see what he was looking for, but he did find a man. He appeared to be stranded out here. In the African deserts, it was not a good idea to be wandering. Angelus flew down and landed gracefully on his feet, and stood to his full height. He was tall. Very tall, standing about 6 foot 10, but his body looked as if he was like porcelain. Nothing was said. Angelus smiled sweetly, offering his hand. The man slowly stood up, embracing the angel and crying. He was going to be saved. This angel was taking him back home. Angelus wrapped his arms around the man, and with a beat with his mighty wings, they were in the air. He went higher and higher, until they were at least a hundred miles off the ground. Angelus's eyes turned from a trustful, loving one, to that of a wicked, pain-loving creature. He dropped the man. He followed him all the way back to the ground, as he fell. Angelus enjoyed watching others hopes become shattered. It was his life. Finally the man, who screamed all the way down, hit the ground. The force of the impact was so great, that the man left a crater in the earth, his own body on the other hand, exploded like a water balloon, blood bursting every where. Angelus smiled to himself. He then went back to his search. He found it after several hours of searching. A stone man. A Golem to be more precise. The Golem looked up at Angelus as he approached the stone man. Golem, as he was called, moved to Angelus, his evil energy being felt. Angelus smiled.

"Master is calling us. We must answer" Said Angelus.

"Yes, we must" Replied the Golem. "We must prepare for his coming"

Angelus gave out a wicked laugh. He snapped his finger, and a flash of light transported them off of this realm.

*****************************************

It was dark and stormy at the cemetery. It was unnatural. Everyone could feel it in the air. Everyone especially knew, when one of the graves, was suddenly struck by a red lightning bolt. The family stared out of the window, in their home. They knew Darkstalkers were strong, but _this_ was a little too much. A figure appeared from that grave. At howled, not in anger, but in hysteria. The figure stepped into the light, the family getting a better look. This man had once been a killer. In death, he was reserected, so he could kill again. He did, for a time, until he fell in love with a certain someone. He had found a spell from an old magician, that would turn him back into the full living again, instead of the walking dead. He had been happy for the rest of his second life, even managing to become a famous rock star. He had had a family before he dead from old age. He was happy when he died. Now, all traces of those memories are gone. He can remember nothing about his first reserection, or his second life. He howled again, and started to jam on his demonic guitar. It was the song. The song of Lord Raptor. A darkness soon covered over him. When it was gone, so was he. The family blinked, then shut the window, and locked all the doors. They did not sleep that night.

******************************************

Rage. This was all that Diamond knew. Her anger was as hot as the flames of Hell. Diamond stood about an inch taller then Demitri, but her body mass was just as built as he was. Her pupils were the color red. Demitri had once told her he had loved those eyes. That was long ago. Before even that slut Morrigan had come around. Diamond had once been Demitri's personal slave, following every command he made, fulfilling whatever desires he wanted on her. She had come to love him. But that witch stole him. That Succubus had used her powers of seduction, that was the only answer for this all. Diamonds would make her pay, and she had already sealed the deal with a great power to do so. She had been promised Demitri, and Morrigan's head....after Annihilation was done with her. She smiled at the things that the Old One would do to Morrigan, and she would be right there, laughing at her, enjoying the pain of that thieving slut. She got off of her chair, and went to a dresser. She pulled on a leather bra, as that was the only thing she could wear. Her bats wings was set in the way for anything else. She then pulled on her leather thongs, and the thick leather boots. She put on a metal collar, a symbol of her love for Demitri. A symbol that she would always be with him. She brushed back her long black hair, made sure that her pointed teeth were clean and sharp. Her tanned skin seemed fine. She wanted to be perfect when Demitri came to her again. She would have it no other way. She inspected her wings. She was a vampire, true. But she was unlike all the rest. Like Demitri, she was stronger, faster, more agile, and a better hunter then the rest. She knew she was better. After she was satisfied with herself, she walked out of her room, a small cave, with a bed, a dresser, and a mirror. It was all she needed to accommodate her needs. She looked at all of the Darkstalkers that had been summoned by The Old One, known as Annihilation. She smiled. She looked to her left, as the final member floated into the larger cave. It was a ghost. Her name was Shriek. That was all she knew about her. For now, she held no features. She was only an aberration at the moment. They say that only the strongest could look at her true image, and still be alive. Time would only tell. This was her army. This was what she was called to do, to lead them into battle. She laughed. Waiting was still a must, so that Annihilation could gather strength, but this did not bother Diamond. She will wait. And when it is time, well, Diamond only laughed again at the thought.

****************************************

_On both sides, the forces are gathered. Now all there is to do, is wait. Once the time is up, my power will be at full, and nothing will be able to stop me and my forces. Yes, I will wait. It will not be long now, maybe a few years. Nothing will stand in the way of, Annihilation. Bwahahahahahahaha_

Author's note: Magic:TheGathering, is both an addictive card game, and an even more addictive book..........I so want Akroma, she is so hot.


	5. The Kidnapping and The Heavy Metal Battl...

Authors notes: Yup. I'm back. Wow. Sorry for that large Delay. I mean, wow. I haven't updated since July I think. that's a long time since its February now. Its time to finish this story now. Oh, has any of you read my DBZ story called Raktar's Journal? It's really good. Hope you check it out. Oh, I got the Night Warriors movie on DVD. I forgot how great it was.  
  
Three years has since past now. The Old One has been slowly gaining strength, making sure that he and his evil minions would be ready for the war to come. At the same time, the Night Warriors were hard at work to prepare for his coming. Each in their own way. Chris Calhoun went back to the Earths realm so that he may get himself more "Well equipped" As he called it. Bradshaw stayed always in the Arena Hall as it was called, Training. He would sometimes spar with Brian, who he found amazingly adept at fighting someone as impressive as himself. Bradshaw on a few occasions had gotten Duce to spar with him. When Duce was around, it proved to be bad times for the By-The-Book Dragon Man as Duce always found a way for Bradshaw to be the butt of all his jokes. He could not deny though that Duce was indeed, a fierce man whom he would not like to anger in a dark alleyway.  
Duce spent much of his time though on the roads that was never the same as the day before with his Hellion Bike, Dooms-day. They could never get enough of the seemingly endless roads that the Demon Realm had to offer. When they weren't on the road though, Duce was either picking on Bradshaw as stated, or taking young Felix under his wings as he called it. He say the feline as a little brother in a way. Maybe because of Felix's half Were-Wolf heritage. On a few occasions, Dooms-day would let Felix sit on it. On one occasion, Dooms-day took off with Felix on it. They didn't return for about six or seven hours. If it wasn't for the white fur, Felix's knuckles would have been white. Duce couldn't help but laugh.  
Felix on the other hand spent some of his time with Brian as he taught the young feline on both how to exercise his mind, and taught him the finer arts of fighting. Felix made great improvements. Although Felix spent a good portion of time at that, the real portion of his time was spent with Jenny. They had become a pair it would seem. They were caught on many occasions kissing in public. They were the talk of the Realm it would seem. Morrigan was pleased. Before Felix had came, Jenny was wilder then Morrigan could have ever been. Her temper had always put everyone into a state of total fear. Usually, this was fine to Morrigan, but Jenny would start to kill people that were really useful to have around. It would seem that the sweetness of Felix had subdued her though. Jenny in truth had become more dangerous because of Felix. Now with her anger in check, she could concentrate more into what she was doing.  
Demitri on the other hand was another story. Most of his time, he would sit and brood over the things to come. Calculating every aspect of what might happen. Analyzing every bit of information that he receives. He would create strategies and plans, just like the days of the old. Although word would get to him about his daughter and that wretched beast. It was clear that Demitri simply did not believe that Felix was good enough for his little Demon Princess. For now he would allow it. He will strike though when everything was said and done with the current and greater threat.  
For three years this is what the Night Warriors did. The followers of Annihilation stooped to more simpler acts. Killing, eating, torturing. There is really not much to tell about what they have done, so I will not waste your time about the little details. The story will now start again. Why? Because after three years, the attack will finally come. We will now see if everyone is ready.  
  
Felix and Jenny walks on to the spot that they have been going for a long time now. Jenny carries a small basket with her as Felix carries the fire supplies. The spot is a small cave in the woods that Jenny has made into a hiding spot years ago. The only one to know about it is Felix.  
"How about you start the fire? I will get the food all set up" Jenny says to Felix.  
With a smile and a nod, Felix moves into the cave and lays the wood onto the ground carefully. When it is set, he digs into his pocket and fishes out the gold wolf's head lighter that Duce had given him for his recent birthday. Only ones who knew his birthday was Duce, Jenny and Morrigan. Duce and Jenny he told. Morrigan just seemed to know. He smiles to himself after he starts the fire. Jenny walks into the cave and carefully lays down a matt and the foods. Mostly for Felix since Jenny went be another source of food. Jenny lays down on her right side and soon Felix joins her. Jenny Presses Felix on his back and grabs a bunch of grapes close by She pops one into her mouth before putting her lips onto his. Felix puts his arms around her and closes his eyes. His ears begins to twitch as he shoots up looking around.  
Jenny cocks her head to the side and looks around as well before looking at Felix "Did you hear something?" She asks  
Felix looks around for a few more seconds before laying back down, dragging Jenny with him. "No. I'm hearing things again I think"  
  
They watched. Their plan was almost stopped when a nearby rat ran infront of Anya. The Cat-Master snatched the rat right up and stuffed it in her mouth, creating a small little "squeak" sound before the rat's head came off. Angelus shook his head at the act. She couldn't stand the girl even though she was older then he. Good thing that Cat-Boy didn't suspect anything. He thought  
He smiled when they went back to playing with eachother. He gave Anya one more glance to tell her it was time before he took off from above right ontop of the lovers.  
  
Angelus grabbed onto Jenny before either of them knew what was going on and attempted to fly out the cave with her, but as he predicted, the young feline was quick to his feet and on his heels. He would make it outside, but he wouldn't have time to move up. Instead, the Angel just slams Jenny head first into a nearby tree. The tree gave way and shatters into pieces as she hits it.  
Felix leaps onto Angelus's back and attempts to shred his wings with his claws, but the Angel instead puts his feet in the front, his back facing the ground and slams hard onto the ground. The both skid to a halt, Felix taking most of the damage. While Felix was stunned, Angelus quickly leaps to his feet and flies high into the air before coming back down at the Cat-Creatures chest. Felix recovers quickly enough and turns to his left side, his left hand pushing him in the air and landing onto his feet facing Angelus. Slamming into the ground head first had no effect on Angelus, so he was on his feet the same time Felix was. Felix feels a hand touch his side. On reflex, he turns right into the eyes of the little girl. Anya's eyes swerves with mist. Cats dances within them, entrancing Felix. He felt his mind being entered, but he could do nothing about it. Anya had complete control over all Felines, and poor Felix could not deny her. Just like that, the fight was over.  
Anya smiles and pats Felix on the head "Good boy. Now do me a favor and wrap up our new toy, will you?" She says as she points to Jenny who was starting to get to her feet. Felix looked over to Jenny and only nods before walking up to her, his mind trying to stop himself.  
Jenny looks up at Felix looking down at her and tried to say something. She couldn't utter a word before Felix's hand was around her throat. He picks her off her feet and tosses her to the ground. Angelus who had walked over to a stash grabbed a pair of enchanted chains before tossing them to Felix  
"Hurry up already"  
Felix wasted no time then. While Jenny was still in disbelief that Felix was being controlled, Felix pulled her hand behind her back, wrapping her hands in them before wrapping her whole body while Jenny pleaded for him to snap out of it. Anya walked over to her and stuffed a rag in her mouth before tying it behind her. She looks at Angelus.  
"She was getting annoying." She stated simply before looking at Felix. "I will play with you later. You will now stay right here"  
Angelus grabs the unwilling Jenny and launches into the air as Anya disappears into the forest.  
  
Duce Malone was riding, and riding hard. Dooms-day's perfect engines just revs on down the road in perfect harmony with the rider. Although on this day, he wasn't riding for the fun of it. He was riding on a straight road before it changed before them. The roads swerved and rolled, creating a new path for him to follow. Both him and Dooms-day knew something was wrong. He had long since cut his beard off, saying it only got in his way, and now he is glad he did get rid of it. A figure starts to make shape infront of them. A very disfigured one, but human shaped all the same. Duce kicks in the breaks as he skids to a halt. He looks at the thing, infront of him and smiles.  
"Wow. Lose weight now, ask me how. Hehe. Well, this is a first I've ever met a Zombie before. And whats that, I've never scene one that looks like he came straight out of the late 1900's."  
Lord Raptor slings his Guitar over his shoulder and advances with a chuckle as Duce dismounts his bike  
"In these last three years, your the first real biker I've scene yet. I'm goen to enjoy this. I promise. I'll give ya a good show. Hehehehe" Raptor replies back  
Duce smiled a wicked grin. He slid his leather jacked off and hung it on Dooms-day. It gives a rev for good luck. Duces stretches his arms out, fur growing over his body as he transforms into his Were-Wolf form.  
"Your very intresting. I've never seen someone like you before. I'm gonna have some fun baby" Duce laughs out  
Duce outstretches his arms to his sides, palms facing Raptor, claws extended. Raptor in return puts his right hand in the air and gives the devil sign.  
"Rock On, baby" He cries out as his swing his guitar infront of him. It was now on.  
  
Duce was the first to launch forward, his right claw angled to take Raptors head off in one swipe, but Raptor instead launches into the air, his lower body transforming into a buzz-saw. He goes straight down, aimed at Duce's head. Duce quickly pulls his arms up above his head just in time to knock the saw away from his head and onto the ground. Raptors legs soon returns as he swings his guitar full force at he Were's back. Duce gets struck from behind and almost cries out when the Guitar takes a chunk out of his back along with it. In retaliation, Duce swings his right arm like a club behind him. The elbow catches Raptor right in the cheek, sending him flying to the side. Duce wasted no time. He follows Raptor before he could hit the ground and latches onto his throat. He turns around and left Raptor into the air and comes back down with him, slamming him into the ground as he Choke Slammed him.  
Raptor again swings his guitar, only this time at Duce's head. Duce quickly shifts to his side, his neck bending to avoid the attack. He uses the momentum to bring his fist up and slam it into the ground. It hits dirt. Raptor used the time to get to his feet, but only so he could drop kick Duce in the face. The bottom of his feet transforms into a sledge to give it more impact. Duce's face busts open like an egg, blood flowing down to the ground. As Raptor was pulling away though, Duce latches onto Raptors feet with only one paw. He makes a break for a group of trees as he one by one, slams Raptor into seven trees before slamming him into the ground. Normal man, even normal Darkstalkers would have shriveled up by such an attack, but this was not so with Raptor. Duce goes to leap into the air to pounce onto Raptor's head, but Raptor quickly grabs his tail as Duce did his legs. Although not as strong as Duce is, he still know how to bring people to the ground. The motion would lurch the Zombie off the ground, giving him time to get onto his feet. Still holding onto the tail, he bites. Duce yelps  
Duce then quickly jumps onto his hands and mule kicks Raptor off of him. As Raptor speeds towards a tree, Duce follows behind, clothes lining the Zombie right through the tree. Duce wasn't done though. He latches on his right arm and pulls him in. Letting him go, he lift his right leg so that his knee would slam right into Raptor's gut. Raptor started to gag at first, but his gagging soon turned to laughter as Duce tried t pull his knee away. Not quick enough. The giant mouth on Raptor's gut closes down right on his bent leg. Duce crawls over to a nearby rock on knees it repeatedly to get Raptor off. Finally he comes off and slumps to the ground. Duce rewards himself by once again, picking Raptor up by the neck and over his own head.  
"Your down, Kiddy-boy" he huffs out."  
No chance though. One of the Tooth from Raptor's great Maw on his gut rips towards Duce and almost slices off his shoulder as he was force to let go of Raptor and lean back. Duce stumbles back and falls to the ground just as Raptor grabbed his guitar and quickly moved over to Duce  
"Fuck you everyone, goodnight" Raptor laughs out as he clobbers Duce once with the guitar. A wicked grin makes across his face as he looks down at the unconscious Duce  
"Naw, I won't finish ya. Your toooooo much fun. You and I had gotta play the next time around. Heeheeheeeee"  
Duce returned back into his human form. Raptor grabbed the bigger man by the leg and dragged him back to his bike. He walks up to Dooms-day and taps the handlebars with his demonic guitar as he looks straight into the head light  
"Hey you. I'm a gonna be back to play. You tell em that, ay? ....One o, these days, I'm a gonna ride you"  
In Response, Dooms-day's headlights kicks into high beams. Raptor moves away holding his eyes with one hand. He starts to walk off.  
"My my, what a mighty temper you ha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE"  
The Zombie doesn't see the drop off in the terrain.  
  
Duce later on woke up. Although he wondered why he wasn't finished off, he doesn't complain as he get onto Dooms-day and starts the motor up. After getting back to the castle that he had been staying at, he stepped into the main lobby and noticed everyone there. Calhoun, Brian and Felix in chairs, Felix looking as bad as him. Morrigan was sitting in her thrown while Demitri was standing infront of his, not looking to happy at the new turn of event. Bradshaw was nearby the entrance, his arms crossed.  
"What's going on?" Asks Duce.  
Bradshaw simply says "Lady Jenny has been taken"  
  
Phase one of the plan has been started in dealing with the troublesome Darkstalkers that awaits us. Anya. Angelus. You have served me well this day. Your place in this world has been insured, but do not let me down, for I will punish any failures in the future. As for the girl....hm. Diamond, why don't you and Sora....hm hm hm hm, entertain, out guest.  
  
Authors notes: Yay, I did it. My new Chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. hmmmm. I think Brittany from Gold Digger by Fred Perry that was released from the comic book industrie, Antarctic Press would have stomped both Duce AND Raptor. lol, she has nice legs. 


	6. The Rescue

Author's note: Wow. Another story just right after the next your thinking. yup. I have totally committed now to TRY and finish this story. Does this mean that I am going to rush and try to finish it off fast? Nope. I guarantee that I will not slip up and make my story stupid-sloppy as I call it. I will say though that once I am done, that you will be able to find me in the Misc Superheroes section. Why? Because FF.net does not have a section of its own for Gold Diggers. That and I can't let a certain someone over there who has been posting MANY of the Gold Diggers comics get all the fun, now can I? heeheehee.  
  
How long have I been hanging here now? Three? Four days? Jenny thought as she hung upside down from a hook connected to her chains. She still wasn't able to talk for the gag was still well placed onto her. She did not know how long its been. All she has seen for the past 6 days that she has been here is this cave and her captors. Well, at least its not totally bad here. That Spider-Woman HAS been entertaining me well. She thought again. She thinks she's breaking me. I wonder if she even has any idea that she is feeding me, and feeding me well.  
Just then she heard footsteps echoing in the halls towards her. With each step, she winces. She knew who was coming. Her boots always gave her away. Her fears held true as Diamond took the corner and made her way casually over to Jenny. Jenny glares at the female Vampire with the same look that Demitri would give his most hated enemies. The smile that Diamond had fell into a full snarl. She wears back her right hand and back hands Jenny. Grabbing Jenny's hair then, she pulled the young girl to the side.  
"With the tainted eyes of the Aensland, you will not give me your fathers look you filthy animal" Diamond barks out.  
Jenny rewards Diamond with yet, another nasty and defiant glare. Diamond again punishes her, only this time, instead of a simple slap, She kicks the poor girl with her right leg, the toes of her boots smacking into Jenny's cheek. Oh how Jenny hated this woman, not because of the "Punishment for having Aensland blood" as Diamond would say, but because of the things that she would say about her father. The things she would say about her mother. Luckily for Jenny, Diamond did not make an appearance to tell her how impure and filthy Morrigan was for Demitri, or how Demitri could only be pleased be a real woman such as herself. No, instead, Diamond had only come to get out some frustration out on Jenny. It had been a full hour though, and still the glares came. Still Jenny would not even make a sound through her gag. Even more upset then when she came in, she stomped out of the cave to let Jenny bleed as she hangs. It did not take long before a familiar skittering across the floor came to her. Jenny mentally smiled as Sora crawled in.  
"I do so hate it when the Mistress has her fun with you before I do. She always leaves you in such a mess." the Spider Queen states  
Jenny faked a whimper and struggled a little for the sake of looking as the helpless damsel so that she may feed off Sora's soul. Sora in return smiles at the girl. She takes a rag that she had been carrying and wipes off the blood from Jenny's face. When she is done, she takes the upside down girl and brings her close to her. Sora's right hand reaches to take the gag off of Jenny and then reaches around to pull her in as her left slowly slides down (Or up) her leather pants. Jenny lets out a small gasp of pleasure  
"You do not have to fake being weak. I know that you are enjoying yourself, and that you are feeding. I have only one question though for the likes of you"  
Jenny, shocked that Sora had been playing a game herself, finally manages her first words in six days.  
"W..What do you want to know from me"  
Sora smiles widely at Jenny as her hand goes deeper into Jenny's pants.  
"I was promised that if I helped out, that I would have a fine supply of toys at my disposal, but you see, the problem is that all of my toys always seems to break" Sora lets out a small giggle "I want to know. Is there anymore like you? The ones who do not break?  
A smile slowly creeps up on Jenny's face as she understood what Sora was getting at.  
"Oh yes. Their is so many more like me. Some even better then myself" Jenny smiles wider as Sora seems to gleam at the prospect  
  
"If....I was to help you leave, would you take me the?" Sora asks  
"If you help me to escape, my mother will give you more then you have legs" Jenny quickly responds.  
Overjoyed, Sora takes both hands from where they here and grabs Jenny's head, pulling her in to give her a kiss. When she pulls away, she says "Give me a few days. I promise that you will be within the arms of the people you know" She says and then starts to skitter away.  
"Hey, wait" Jenny calls out. Sora stops in mid stride and looks at her. "Can I get my food first? And the gag. I think you should put it back on before someone sees it"  
Sora gives Jenny a wicked grin as she crawls back over to her  
"Of course"  
  
Demitri kept pacing across the Thrown Room. He was worried. For the first time in his life, he was worried about the well being of someone else. He didn't like the feeling at all. Even for his wife, he has never felt this way. But then, he knew full well that Morrigan was a match for anyone. Even himself he admitted. But the person he was worried about wasn't just anyone. It was his daughter. HIS baby girl. Luckily for him, his expression was not that of a worried look, but one more of a raging animal, still giving him a commanding and fierce look about him to those who did not know him well. Morrigan though knew only all to well what he was thinking. She felt the same as he, rage was quickly welling up within her, but her 117 years at motherhood has taught her how to be patient. Morrigan is not the wild party girl that she once was. Demitri though, for all of his changes as a father and the patients he gained as a husband, was still as he was all those years ago to everyone else. Cold and Calculating. So lost in thought they were, that they never noticed the spider as it finished its message onto the ceiling of the Thrown Room until it came right infront of Morrigan. At first, Morrigan was simply going to kill the creature out of frustration until it pulled upwards on its single web, forcing the Succubus's gaze upwards.  
"Demitri!" She hollers as she stands up to her feet. "Look above you"  
Demitri looks over to his wife and then pulls his head back, looking above. Written on the ceiling in webbing was the words "Jenny at East Lang Deep in Spawning Cave". Demitri's features suddenly changes as he smiles, his mouth filled with rows of teeth, his eyes glowing red. Already he had a plan. He chuckles to himself.  
  
Felix, Brian and Calhoun being lead be Morrigan looked at the mouth of the large cave. Morrigan turned to the others and began to speak.  
"Alright. This is what's going on. Demitri, Bradshaw, and Duce are going to provide a distraction at the main side of this cliff. The are going to draw out the main forces within this cave so that we may have easier access into this cave. No heroics from anyone. I only want my daughter. No questions, got it? Good"  
Morrigan stopped speaking and turned around. Her silk dress that Felix had first seen on her was still there. Infact, if Felix would have thought about it, he never has scene her in anything else. That is until her claws began to crawl on her before she snapped her fingers. Bats begin to fly everyone from her clothe and reassembling it into Morrigan's battle wear. She smiled to herself, trying to remember when was the last time she had worn this.  
Calhoun, the only Non-Darkstalker on the team looked at his WristComp. He was decked out in full battle armor, his black body structure of his armor almost hiding him well in the night, his weapons on his sides with the exception of his favorite weapon, the DS-47. A remodeled AK made to take on Darkstalkers.  
For lack of anything better to do, Felix and Brian only crouched in their positions, mentally getting read for what was to happen.  
  
Demitri and Bradshaw zipped through the nights sky towards their destination side by side. For now, Demitri allowed the Motorcycle Maniac to take lead since he could make the most noise as they approached. Dooms- day was doing just that. As Duce pulls on the throttle even more to get more speed, Dooms-day lets out a mechanical scream as it storms at its targets. Soon, they reached the main entrance of the cave. As Demitri had expected, there was indeed, those that had defected to the otherside. Demitri would show them that they have erred by switching sides. Would show them the he is the winning side.  
Duce goes straight through the line as he quickly forms into his Were- Wolf form. With a howl, he sticks his claws out to the side, slicing anyone who was foolish enough to get within reach and running over anyone who was dumb enough to get in the way of the charging Dooms-day.  
Bradshaw and Demitri both landed onto the ground. Hordes of Vampires, devils, and other Weres rushed them. Bradshaw reared his head back and covered his front with his arms in and X shape. He quickly drops his hands and a great stream of fire rushes from the Dragon-Mans throat to burn any who got in his way. Demitri's opponents were less better off. Infact, the were worse. Once by one, his opponent fell into shredded bits of corpses. Three came at him in a row. Demitre only took the right side of his cape and flapped it infront of his as he twisted. The cape took a more metallic form and sliced their heads clean off. the cape returned to normal while Demitri was still in a twirl as he bring his left leg up just in time to catch another straight in the chest, stopping the enemies motion. Demitri had only to step in and rip his throat out his own fangs.  
Clearly none of the hordes of demons were a match for any of the three.  
  
"Clearly none of the hordes of demons are a match for any of the three" Diamond says with a smile on her face. She was waiting for this moment, now she will get her chance. She will not miss this for anything. She thinks for a moment though. Something was wrong. Where were the others. She turns sharply as if understanding what was happening. Looking at Raptor, Drake, Anya and Shriek. She points to them.  
"You, you, you, and you. I want you four to get to the back entrance. Now. Sora, you guard our prisoner. Golem, Angelus. You are both with me. Move it" She shouts.  
  
The three Night Warriors were far into the fighting at the front. Already, many had been slain for those stupid enough to try to get close to them. The three though as the horde seemed to move back into the cave. They understood soon enough though as three images stepped out from the shadows and into the moonlight. Bradshaw and Demitri both widened their eyes when they saw who it was. Duce on the other hand did not. He didn't recognize any of them. The three warriors walked over to the three. It was Demitri who made the first move  
"So. It is you dear Diamond who dares to defy me and kidnap my daughter" He says in his typical well mannered speech. He brings his right hand up and says "Let us then begin this game. I will lay your filthy hide all over this land this night" He bring the arm back down, powering up his energy.  
"Hmph. You call me filthy, yet you sleep with someone as nasty as your slut wife. Her head will hang over my trophy room. As for you, what you do decides your fate." Diamond simply replies.  
Duce heard the conversation, for his opponent would say nothing. But Bradshaw and Angelus on the other hand had a conversation that only his animalistic ears could pick up  
"So, you have once again returned to shame the family name further then it is Angelus." Bradshaw says in a rough manner.  
"I shame am I? Well then, so be it. I would rather shame my family name then to shame my existence as you do, brother."  
"Golem, ATTACK" Golem rushes at Duce and the fight was on.  
  
Morrigan long heard the battle start. She long knew the killing had begin. She had mobilized everyone and now they were deep in the cave. Now they stood as Lord Raptor stood before them, plucking away at his Demonic Guitar.  
"So, which one o, you hero's want to pass by me first?" she says.  
Morrigan was about to speak out to Raptor to try to get him to remember his past. She was about to tell him a secret as well, but she never got a chance. Felix, feeling horrible about what he did to Jenny, moves right infront of Morrigan and crouches like a cat. He moves his right hand and moves it to the hilt of his sword strapped to his back.  
"Come on you dud. You got nothing against me"  
Raptor in his typical fashion, put out a devil sign with his hand again and laughs in his maniacal tone.  
"Yeah sure kitty. I'm gonna toast you just as easily as that doggy"  
Morrigan was again about to something until Brian put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Let the boy fight. He will find out for himself" He told her in a tone that told her he knew what he was talking about.  
Morrigan could only nod. The rest of the party started to go to move past Raptor, but Raptor tried to move infront of them and to say something. Probably something funny. He never got a chance as Felix, in a white streak of flash, slammed into the Zombie's upper stomach, away from that great gapping maw on his gut. As Felix and Raptor got back up, the rest was long gone.  
  
Sora crawls into the room where Jenny was being kept and ungagged her.  
"Your friends have come for you. Time for us to leave my dear" Sora says as she unchains the girl  
Jenny fell to the floor and tried to get on her feet, but her muscles were just to sore and weak from hanging and the lack of use. Sora quickly scoops Jenny into her arms and flips the girl onto her back.  
"Hold on. I will get you out"  
Sora takes off into a full run, faster then any human could ever hope to achieve.  
  
Morrigan, Calhoun and Brian storms down the cave as fast as they can. Brian was sure that he heard a meowing sound from somewhere, but for some reason, he could not sense anything. Nothing.  
"Stop" It wasn't Brian who said it. It was Calhoun. He looks around, tapping buttons on his helmet furiously. Everyone stopped and turned to him as Calhoun scanned the area.  
"Picking up multiple target. Two of them." He said.  
Brian still could not sense anything. For him, it was a good thing, for shriek in her mist form races from above and slams hard into him and forcing him down another path. Just then, cat's of many types came out of the darkness. Calhoun looked about him. It looked bad, but he knew his armor could protect him from their magical scratch that his helmet was telling him they had.  
"You better fly out of here Ma'am. I will be fine on my own. I can take them" He says as he cocks his DS-47, aiming it at the first cat he saw. He opens fire, shredding the cat. Morrigan needed no more invitations. She only wanted to find Jenny. Bats formed wings on her back as she took off down the cave, leaving Calhoun to take on the cats, and Anya, whom neither of them saw yet.  
  
Morrigan hadn't even been flying for a good 3 minutes before she encountered the next enemy. Black Tendrils came from the blackness of the cave and wrapped her up into a tight vice grip as Drake emerged.  
"Now now, where do you think you are going my dear?"  
Morrigans only answer came from her wings. Now she was pissed, her old self emerging from within as her wings on her back separated, forming into tendrils of their own, releasing her from the grip.  
"All right then. You want to play, fine. I will play with you one time and one time only" She says as she launches her spiked tendrils in at Drake, who in return, shot his own back out, his tattoo's coming alive.  
  
Perfect. As their blood spills, the time of my arrival will lessen greatly. Those fools have no idea what the have done. For their insolence, they will die. Sora will join them in their painful death as well for her treachory. Hahahahahahaha  
  
Authors note: *Dances* Getting good. The fight is next 


	7. Round One, FIGHT

Authors note: Ok kids. Here comes the hard part for me. Handling all of these great battles at the same time will getting the timing of each part just perfect so that things will look good and more realistic. I hope I do a good job. ps. still totally obsessed with the comic "Gold Diggers" Hhhhmm. Brittany Digger, you are sooo fine.  
  
As Felix and Raptor got back up, the rest were long gone. Good. Felix needed as much room as possible if he was going to beat Raptor. He reaches to his back, grabs the hilt of his sword and yanks it out infront of him. Raptor's constant psychopathic chuckle echoes through the caves as he slowly plucks the strings of his guitar.  
"Ok lil kitty. You fancy you want to play with me then? Just like the doggy? Well then." Raptor leaps up into the air, screaming like a banshee as he goes into a crazy rift on his guitar and lands in a split. "Leeeeeeeeeeeeets Rooooooooooooock"  
Felix needed no more urging as he rushes at Raptor, letting the tip of his sword lead as he attempts to drive the Zombie right through. This wasn't to be though. Raptor jerks his guitar upwards, letting the neck of it push the weapon upwards as he forces himself up. Easily, he slides forward forcing the sword to Felix's left. Raptor shifts to his left, shoulder facing Felix and then, WHAP. Felix is sent flying backwards with a single backhand, his right hand still clutching the sword. He hits the floor hard, but he still manages to roll back into a fighting stance with the sword, both hands on the hilt, blade infront.  
"Aw. Did I hurt you? Maybe you should go home to mommy before you get hurt. Hehehehe"  
Felix felt his face go flush with red, anger flooding through. Raptor didn't see the blushing with all the fur, but the hate in Felix's eyes was enough. The....Eye. The Eyes? What was going in the head of Raptor? What was it about those eyes that reminded him about something. He quickly shrugs it off as Felix comes in for another attack  
  
The fight outside again had started. Probably though loudest of all the combatants out there was by far Duce with his howling and laughing. His fight wasn't, easy. By far, it was one of the hardest he has encountered. The thing was though, is that the great golem for all of his strength. For all of that massive power to abolish even the largest of mountains infront of his. For all his worth, he was slow. Slow stupid and he was still made of rock which Duce's metal slicing claws could take on. The golem arches his fist so that it may slam onto Duce's head, but the Were-Wolf would just simply hop back and leap onto his great arm and slash into the things throat. The Golem would yank his giant arm up to flip Duce into the air, but Duce would only just step back off the arm, rush in while the arms was still in the air, and slash again about 3 times before the Golem's arm would come down again. Although Duce was getting in all the shots, it was tedious work, for Duce still had much to go through before he could even think this fight was over. Duce could get tired, make a mistake, and become pizza on the ground. He shakes that thought away from his head and kicks it into overtime.  
No, even though Duce's battle was the loudest, it was the battle between Bradshaw and Angelus, the brothers who were not like brothers, and the golden match off was against Demitri and Diamond.  
  
Diamond shifted her weight to her left leg as she swings her leg like a club at Demitri who in return simply lifted his own left leg, keeping it chambered so that he could block the kick and then unchamber the kick right into Diamonds face. Demitri successfully blocked the kick, but he never got a hit on her as she leans backwards farther and lets her right leg spin around as she crouches low so that she may sweep Demitri's legs right from under him. The Demon Lord simply leaps over the sweep and as Diamond rises from her attack, Demitri quickly steps in and launches a volley of attacks by throwing a left punch that arched to the left, a right palm aimed at the nose, a simple left jab, and a right uppercut.  
Diamond simply catches demitri's first punch with her own arm, ducked demitri's second attack and then backing up for the third. The last was to fast for the female Vampire. It struck her right under the chin. Just because she was hit though doesn't mean she was any less dangerous. While she was going in a backwards motion, she lift her legs straight up, striking demitri in the chin. The both crash to the ground with an amazing force. Diamond was the first to her feet. She takes to the air and swoops down at Demitri, but he was ready. Balls of energy emerges from both his palms as he quickly slams them together. He momentarily transforms into his Devil form, as the greater ball rips to the sky right into Diamonds face.  
Demitri quickly scorpion tails right back onto his feet and runs to the area that Diamond will fall before she would hit the ground. Demitri waits until she is close enough and begins to spin ferociously, as energy rings forms outwards in a spiral motion. Diamond is knocked back farther. Before she hits the ground, she looks into Demitri's eyes and knew that she wouldn't win this one. She couldn't beat him or got him to love her with brute force. She was going to have to use intelligence instead. She quickly leaps to her feet, turns, and takes off back into the cave, Demitri hot on her heels.  
  
At that same time, a true fight had broken out between Brian and Shriek. The ghost had finally taken form. She stood taller then the man did, mantis-like blades for arms and her legs where that of an octopus. Her form was black and black smoke still surrounded her. Her gaze locks onto Brains bandana over his eyes. Brian who thankfully was blind, else he would have perished right there, Unsheathed his Katana blade and held it firm in a Kendo style. Shriek, furious that her glare alone did not finish the mortal, raised her hooked right blade of an arm and swung down. She was rewarded with more anger as Brian raised his own blade, and with an immense show of strength, pushed the arm away.  
Shriek swung her other arm at Brian from the side, and again Brian deflected the attack by swinging his sword two hand to his side, the hilt facing upwards. Brian decided then that he needed to go onto the offensive. He steps in close to the ghost, his sword starting to glow, as he bring his blade up and down onto Shrieks shoulder. The ghost lets out a howl of agony as her left arm falls to the ground and disappears in a black cloud of smoke. Before Shriek could retaliate by using her last arm, Brian lifted his left arm, palm facing the ghost. FWOMP. A psychic blast lets loose and sends the ghost flying backwards. She disappears.  
Brian looks left and then right, trying to get a bead on where the ghost may be. No good. He couldn't sense her while she was cloaked. The only good news is that Shriek could not attack while cloaked either. And then he heard him.  
"You mortal, have much power. Indeed you are a worthy warrior to posses me. With you, we will forever be invincible."  
Brain quickly turns around to his left, sword held high as Beshonin steps from out of the shadows.  
"I do not wish to posses you. You are worthless to me. I would not have my soul enslaved by you" Replies Brian in an even tone.  
"You are funny. Fine then, if you will not posses me, then I shall posses you. Come. Take me on in combat so that I may defeat you and acquire you."  
  
Both tendrils slams into eachother as Morrigan and Drake pushes with all of their might. Just then, Morrigan backs the tendrils away and up and forces Drake's down to the ground as Morrigan leaps into the air. Her heels faces Drakes head as her lower body forms into a drill. Drakes leaps forward before Morrigan can hit him. She quickly turns to find a formed hammer go straight into her face. She crashes into the side of the cave, causing a large crack to form. A large tendril from Drake attempts to wrap Morrigan in a crushing embrace, but Morrigan quickly regained her senses and swung her right arm around, an ax forming, slicing the huge tentacle. She quickly sticks her left hand out as a larger tentacle forms with a large spear at the end of it zips right after Drake. The Tattoo's comes alive again and forms Dragon wings on his back, allowing him to fly up into the air before it can hit. The area they are fighting in is high, so Arial battles are allowed.  
Morrigan quickly ditches her last attach as rockets form onto her back, giving her an extra push as she headbutts the unsuspecting warrior. She quickly follows that up by grabbing his hair and yanking his head right into her knee. Stunned, Drake falls to the ground, but before he would actually hit the ground, he twists and glides back down. Him and Morrigan touched the ground again, facing eachother off once more. Again, the send Tentacles in at eachother. The battle was intense. One sliver of black would knock one away so only another could take its place. It was a spider web of black. Morrigan was pushing through and almost won until she heard a female voice  
"Mother"  
  
Jenny knew at once that she should not have called out. She knew it when Morrigan turned her head away from her opponent to look at her. Intense dread washed over her as two spear like tentacles slipped past her defenses and rammed right into both her shoulders. Morrigan's eyes went wide as she was lifted into the air by those two tendrils, her own falling back into place of wings. She would have been ripped apart. With more power then Jenny knew she even had, she leaped into the air, arms outstretched at Drake, her fangs peeking through her open mouth. Her clothes begins to crawl on her and comes alive, reforming into a new outfit. Her knee high boots is replace he a pair of thigh high battle boots covering up her tight leather pants. Red leather shirt is replaced by a black corset that ties in the front. Leather gloves that goes above her elbow also forms into view. A long black leather cape drapes over her like night. ((Can you say Lady Death? ^_^)) The wings on her head folds as she slams head first into the side of Drake, slamming him to the ground. Jenny digs his teeth into the side of Drakes neck. His tattoos forms and pushes her off, taking a chunk of flesh with her. Lucky for Drake that Jenny wasn't that great at aiming for jugulars. He leaps back onto his feet. Jenny rushes forward and leaps again, but instead of slamming into him again, she hovers in the air, her cape coming alive again, shoots a volley of spikes at Drakes. Just like with Morrigan earlier, his tattoos came alive and turned into Tentacles. Unlike last time though, Jenny was too much the superior in this match up. Her tendrils tore into his and went straight for him.  
  
The two brothers hated each other. That was for sure. This was a total Aerial fight. Angelus with his greater speed swooped farther up into the air and would come down again. Bradshaw could just barely dodge the attack before Angelus would come in from behind him with a straight kick. Bradshaw was jerked forward, as he started to fall. He spread his wings farther apart to glide for a bit before beating his wings and rockets back up. He uses his nose to track his brother, knowing that his eyes were useless against his greater speed. A green orb formed, filling his great claw up in its power. Turning quickly behind him, he fires it off smacking Angelus in the face. He shoots backwards and Bradshaw quickly follows. He brings his massive arm and slams in into Angelus's chest, forcing his down. Again, no one touched the ground as he swoops up with his fists infront of him, slamming them into Bradshaw's great jaw. He only shakes it off and looks onto Angelus.  
"Claw Reaper" Bradshaw bellows. as his claws glows. He brings them up quickly, a slash of energy soaring after Angelus. It clips his right wing as he tried to dodge it. He folds his wings in and drops ontop of Bradshaw. He glares at him as they fall  
"If I can't beat you" Angelus starts and he leans forward to whisper it into his ear "Then I will be you"  
Bradshaw suddenly becomes aware of Angelus's ability. They fall to the ground with a mighty bang.  
  
Felix faked. Instead of coming for a straight forward attack, he leaped to the side of the wall and bounced right at Raptor. He swung the sword around so that the hilt would smack Raptor right in the jaw. It rocks Raptor backwards into the wall. Felix sweeps in low with his sword coming from the right. Raptor leaped up, his lower body forming into a spinning top, blades coming out from his sides. Felix quickly fell to his knee's to avoid getting his head taken off and rolls to the left as Raptor again forms his lower into a weight to crush the felines head in. He loses her sword in the haste to get out of the way though. When Raptor hits the ground, Felix hits his face with a quick right leg to the jaw. Using that momentum, Felix gets back on his feet and swings his right hand at Raptors face, claws out. Raptor quickly brings his guitar up and Felix latches on. Soon they find themselves in a tug-o-war.  
"Hey, Gimme my ax"  
"Screy you"  
"Screw me? Why, I'm gonna pummel ya ass in the ground."  
The pulling continues. Felix's eyes locks on to Raptors, and then something clicks in his memory's.  
"Fe....Felicia?" Raptor stammers.  
Felix doesn't recognize the name yet. Hasn't even registered in his mind yet.  
  
He didn't know if it was true or not. Not until He touched him. Now he was torn to make a choice. Should he follow his masters every word? He would easily do it, but this opponent...This opponent was also his owner. It felt the hot blood within the young person. Finally it makes a hard choice. He finally went with the one that left a better option for both his owners.  
  
The guitar finally started to glow. A power source blew Raptor away from the guitar and away from Felix. Raptor understood what happened. The guitar has rejected him as its master and has taken Felix.  
Felix asked no questions. Didn't care. He took the guitar and swung it at Raptor's head. The Zombie hit the ground and didn't get up. With that, Felix took off down the cave after his victory.  
  
Sora had no idea that Jenny was so vicious. Vicious wasn't even good enough to describe her. She was a goddess it seemed. Nothing that Drake could do was any good against the girl. She shuddered thinking about what would have happened if she would have fought her. Drake was stronger then her, Sora knew. Drake would kill Sora easily. To watch someone you know is much superior then yourself get slaughtered is truly an amazing sight. Especially when his opponent is but a girl  
"No" She said to herself "Not a girl. The daughter of the strongest fighters ever to be brooded within the Demon Realm" This she knew  
  
"Where is she!!!" Diamond shouted. She was in the room where Jenny was being held. Now she wasn't here anymore. Her thoughts starts to swirl, searching for an answer. Suddenly she knew.  
"That bitch. When I find her, I will squash her like the spider she is"  
"So says the fly that is"  
Diamond whirls around wide eyed as Demitri walks into the room. His angry glare takes in the devices use to chain his daughter like an animal. He even smelled her blood. He glares back to Diamond as he steps forward.  
"I have decided not to kill you yet. No, instead I will give you to my daughter as a gift from her daddy. She will select a limb every day and shave you down to the bone, and I will watch you squirm as your blood flows just as you let my daughters"  
Diamonds eyes grew in every way imaginable. He knew him well. Well enough to know that he spoke the truth. She would indeed become a toy to a filthy creature simply because he wanted it. Diamond caught a break though. Just as Demitri's hand has about to enclose around her throat, Jenny's voice rings out from the cave.  
"Mother"  
Demitri wasted know time. He spun and headed for the sound in the darkness. Diamond ran.  
  
Duce fought hard. Real hard. He was quickly growing tired though, and welcomed Bradshaw's help as the Dragon-Man's claws raked into the Golem's head. The Golem quickly turned around, but not faster then Bradshaw. Duce leaped onto the Golem's shoulder and dug his claws into the head. Again, the Golem stupidly whirled around at his attacker. Duce leaped from the shoulders and away to safety as again, Bradshaw attacked from behind. The Golem never did catch on. He was cut down by the quick attacks that they gave the golem. Giving each other a thumbs up, the both raced into the cave.  
  
Calhoun felt the breeze of the arm/blade as Shriek attempted to slash at him from behind. He quickly turned, stepping on cats as he did and quickly shut his eyes until he slammed an emergency button on his WristComp. He opened his eyes again now that he was protected from the ghosts deadly glare. He noticed that it only had one arm at the moment. The thing attempted to slash at him again from the right side, but Calhoun was ready for this one. He sticks his left arm out, an energy shield forming on his arm and stopping the attack. A hatch pops out of his thigh and Calhoun yanks out a hand gun since his main weapon was too far away. He pulls the trigger three times, letting the specialized bullets slam into the ghosts chest.  
Shriek takes a couple of steps back, screaming in pain as the enchanted bullets rips through her, smoke coming out of the holes. She looks up, trying to sense if Anya was around. She was not. Shriek realized that she had made the perfect escape plan. Her delay cost her. It gave Calhoun the time he needed to turn his shield off, drop his handgun, and bring up his DS-47. He pulls on the trigger, letting a volley of bullets spray out, slamming into Shriek. He clicks a switch and a small tube-like device popped out above the front of the gun. He lets go of the trigger and pulls it again, activating it. A bright beam emits from it and fills the room. When the light clears, Shriek is no more. Just in time too. Popping around the corner was Felix. The Feline looks around. His presence was more then the cats could bare as they all scattered.  
"Glad you can join the party" Calhoun said, smiling. "I just busted me a ghost. You?"  
Felix smiles back and holds the guitar up. "I busted up a Zombie. Looky at what I got for it"  
Calhoun was about to say something, but through the shadows they heard Jenny shout. Both of them took off in its direction.  
  
Swords clashed. Fireballs and Psycheballs were exchanged. Punches were traded. One thing was for certain though. Brian would never allow Beshonin to get ahold of his soul that was needed for him to adapt to his armor. He did the only sensible thing he thought he could do. He turned the sword on himself. Beshonin looked on as his host was soon gone. He let out a howl that echoed through the cave that was cut off by Jenny's shout.  
  
Demitri finds his way to the shouting. He has never seen his daughter fight so aggressively. Not in her entire life. He gawks at every punch she throws. At every kick she connects with. Every block. His gaze quickly turns to his wife lying on the ground though. If he would have had a heart, it would have stopped right then. He quickly makes his way over to her and scoops her in his arms. He quickly and wisely backed off so that he may let his daughter fight. Soon he was joined by everyone. Everyone except Brian he noticed. He knew he was dead at that point. It did not interest him. He watched.  
  
This fight wasn't going to last long. Drake had planned his escape. He ducked a kick that went way to high, but he couldn't get a blow in before Jenny backed off and lead with her right fist that slammed into his face. As he fell to the ground, he picked a dark globe out of his pocket. As he hit the ground, so did the globe. It opened a hole right under Drake and swallowed him up. It closed before Jenny could fallow.  
It took a few moments before Jenny finally settled down enough to look over at her hurt mother. Her gaze looks up at her father. It was a look of pride  
"She will live" He states  
That did little to take the pain away from her. Felix walked to her and hugged her from behind.  
"Lets go home" She says.  
  
YES. What a power boost. The blood that has been spilt today has advanced me. I am soon ready to rise. Even with todays setback, I will rule.  
  
Authors note: Iiiiiiiim Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiired. I wen't way over my 5 page limet in this chapter. I hope it was worth it. I am going to take a week off from writing so I can read a story I have been wanting to get to. I WILL return. 


	8. Trouble brews

Authors Note: Ok...So its been WEEEEEELl over a year since I did this last. Lets see, today is Augest, so...wow, a little to long to have let this be hanging like this. At anyrate, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Jay911, who wrote so many great Gold Digger stories, but because of negligence by FF staff, pulled down all his stories. I understand bro, and respect your choice. I hope you find a way to display your stories outside of your website. Next chapter will be dedicated to Winged Night, who is my biggest supporter for getting back to this story. 

Donnie and Jenny was walking the corridors of the castle, but not quite alone. It had been a week since her rescue now, and things were finally starting to settle down. It had taken everything in Jenny's will to not let her father destroy Sora or punish Felix. In the end though, three guards were assigned to follow her around, no matter what. Felix recognized the three as the first ones he met when he was brought to the Makai. They cornered another Corridor until they stopped at a door. Jenny put her hand on the knob, about to go in, but she stopped and looked up at Felix.  
"Its nothing against you or anything...Its just...I want to talk to my mother alone if I could." Felix smiled at her and nodded, understanding what she wanted. He turned around to look at the three vampires that was behind them and walked over to them to begin making conversation. Jenny, grateful that he understood and didn't get upset, opened the door and closing it behind her as she entered in. She walked over to the bed where Morrigan was laying. The wounds, while bandaged, was still open, as fresh as the moment it was made on her body. Luckily, it was nod so bad that she would lose blood. Morrigan had been in this state ever since her battle. She could barely move, her senses dulled, but she was a prideful woman and refused to have attendants watch over her like she was a child. Jenny could tell that her mother had not long ago got up to discard her old bandages and dress them herself. Morrigan herself was naked, her sheets hiding her body. Jenny simply stood there for a moment. Morrigan, sensing that someone was over her, opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter. "Hello my little 'Cubling" She said, pushing her body up, using her elbows for leverage, the sheets sliding to her waist. "Come to check on your old mother"  
Jenny smiled, slowly sitting on the edge of the bed and slides in to hug her mother, careful not to touch the wounds. She nodded. "Ay. It was either that or having another come to check on you" She pulled away, frowning. "Mother...This is my fault, I am"  
Morrigan had placed a finger on her daughters lips, shushing her. "Nonsense. It was not your fault, and if you apologize again, I will get better just so I may discipline you." That made Jenny drop her gaze down. Morrigan put a finger under her chin and raises her daughters eyes back to hers. "It was not your fault. It is age. A better warrior should have known not to take ones attention away from an enemy, and I did" She smiled lightly. "And besides, you really did a number on that fool. Your feelings of guilt should be that of pride instead"  
Jenny cuddled next to her mother like a child would do when they had a bad dream. "Aunt Lilith is coming. She has heard of your injuries and wishes to see you"  
This made Morrigan cock a brow. "Really? Hm. It has been a long time. I guess she has finally forgiven me for speaking out against her wedding to Donovan"  
Jenny shuddered, remembering the carnage that was beheld that awful day. "I remember you cutting the third man as he left. But still. Don't you think it was wrong of you to be so angry at her decision? Donovan is no weak man"  
Morrigan only has to smile at her daughters wisdom. "Yes. His ancestor does come straight from the bloodline from Anita. Now, that was a wedding. Anita's adopted father, his name was named Donovan as well, didn't particularly like the fact that the man she was going to marry was a half-Demon, so he decided to fight the man. What a fight, but in the end, the Half-Demon defeated Donovan. Speaking of weddings and such"  
"Mom!" Jenny said, pulling away from her mother, knowing where this was going to take them. "That...is not funny"  
Morrigan simply smiled and stroked Jenny's hair with the back of her hand. "Listen, you go around, pretending that it's not true...you will hurt the boy. I know you have learned to care for him, and I am only looking after the well being of you"  
Jenny just stayed where she was for a moment before she again, looked down. "He's different, you know? He's not like all the other Demons and Devils who wants me for the power they could gain, nor does he really care about power at all"  
Morrigan shifted her body so that she was once again laying down. "That is because he carries with him an inner power that not even he realizes its there. His will"  
Jenny let that sink in for a moment. She smiled and nodded. "Yes. That is true" She says. "You know, the whole time I have known him, he has never tried to kiss me, touch me in any way, nor has he even suggested anything. He just seems...Natural"  
Morrigan nods. "Although he has matured and grown since I picked him off of the alley in the Human World, he is still a very shy person" She gave a very crooked grin. "Your just going to have to break that habit if your going to be with him"  
Jenny was about to argue with what her mother just said before she was hit by the full impact of what the words actually meant. "Your...giving me permission? But, Im"  
"Only slightly younger then I when I took your fathers hand. Jenny, you love him. Yes, he will have to get over the fact that being a Succubus, you will have to feed off of the energies of other beings the way we do. But I believe he too has the same feelings. Now. Go. Your mother needs her rest again"  
Jenny smiled, hugging her mother, before giving her a kiss on her forhead like Morrigan would do to her. "Mother, I love you" She got up from the bed. She walked to the door and looked back, seeing that Morrigan had already pulled the sheets over her body and closed her eyes. She went through the door and closed it behind her. She started walking to her room, Felix soon following behind her.  
"Is she doing better?" Asked Felix.  
"No. Her condition is the same, but luckily, not worse neither"  
"Im sorry to hear that"  
"Don't be, or else Mother would hop out of her bed to strangle you" She smiled at her joke, knowing Felix had no clue what that was supposed to mean. She spoke on. "Felix...Do you like me?" This made Felix stop dead in his tracks.  
"I...uh, well, yeah. You've been a good friend to me since I first arrived. Well, not the very very first time, but I forgive you about that"  
Jenny shook her head and put her arms around Felix, who began to tense up, not sure as to what he should do. "Felix. You're a great person.  
"Jenny I..." He was suddenly stopped as a pair of lips came up to his, tongue entering his mouth. At first, he tried to resist, but his feeling too came through, and soon he was joining her in the kiss. They broke away, remembering the guards. They walked back to Jenny's room. The smiled at eachother as Jenny walked into her room. Felix was about to leave before he was suddenly pulled inside by Jenny. The door shut, the door locked. One of the guards gave the others a smile.  
"Lucky Bastard"

Many miles away, in another cave, nowhere near the level that they were in, Diamond and her surviving party were licking there wounds. Diamond in particular was the most displeased out of the whole mess. She did not count on a traitor amongst them. She was off in a dark corner, squatting low, contemplating what to do next. Just then, an unfortunate Tabby Cat decided to make an appearance, attempting to chase a small mouse for its next meal. As the cat stalked across Diamond, she suddenly shot her hand out, gripping the cat around its body before she suddenly thrust the surprised cat towards her mouth. She ripped a chunk out of the cats neck before pulling it away to watch its useless struggle to stay alive. The cat died horribly. Diamond simply tossed the dead animal aside. She felt Anya's dark stare, but knew that she would do nothing to the vampire woman. Diamond was still stronger then any of them. She suddenly got up to her feet.  
"I must commune with our Master. This will take some time. Possibly a few days. Bishamon. While I am gone, you are in charge, understand? Do what you think is right. Try to find Angelus if you can"  
Bishamon, who was standing on the far side of the cave, nodded before crossing his arms. "Very Well" He says, his voice filled with desire for things he could do in her absence. He looks over at Lord Raptor and frowns though. "You. Make yourself useful. Find however many zombie you may find and search the area for Angelus's body. I have no doubt that he may be dead"  
Raptor, who was far far into a corner, got to his feet and walked out of the entrance to the cave. All without a word. Anyone, even his enemies, knew that that was a rarity. He always had something to say about everything, but ever since he was stripped of his Guitar, his one love that he could remember, he has had nothing to say. Nothing to the others that is. He did have questions, foremost on his mind was why. Why had his best friend rejected him at that moment? And to that Cat-Boy. In any case, he did not understand any of it, he was a walking shell it would seem, but to Bishamon, who had heard his blabbering and talking for years now, was glad it had all stopped. When he looked over at Diamond, she was gone already, heading to the darkest part of the cave he knew. He was alone with the rest. He smiled again.  
"Why did you put the Zombie in charge of looking for Angelus. My cats would find a body long before his Zombies could turn around" A voice said to his side. He looked down and say Anya.  
"Because, at the moment, he is not himself. He will be useless in a fight. Your cats are also more cunning then any Zombie. Better for battle, which is what we will be dealing with. My opponent knew that I simply overpowered him and killed himself, but the rest of you have no excuses. You were either beaten, or simply killed"  
"What do you propose we do then?" Drake said as he walks from another side of the dark cave, walking unafraid over to the Demonic Armor.  
Bishamon didn't like Drake the least bit, but he did respect his power as being on the same level as even his. "There is a small village of Devils to the North of us"  
Drake nodded, knowing where this was going to take them. "I see. There levels"  
"High. There is even a Balor that is being kept there at the moment" Bishamon replied. He smiled wide, taking out his sword, letting the sound of it unsheathing echo through the caves. "It has been long since I have fought me a Balor. I look forward to testing his strength"  
Drake simply gave a nod. Personally, he needed a slaughter right this moment, although his head would really not be in it at the moment. No, instead, his head was still in the fight that he had with the Maximov Daughter. He couldn't quite say he was beaten. Infact, he refused it many many times. "Sounds ok. I heard of another village some ways, a days travel that a powerful Mummy resides. No, it is not the Ancient Anakaris. He lives in the Human World still"  
Bishamon nods back. "I see. The sport will be aplenty then."

Bradshaw was in his room. Had been for a very long time since the incident at the Caves. He looked at the mirror at himself, sitting at the edge of his bed. He then started rubbing his eyes, slouching forward as he does. When he was done, he looks up back into the mirror. His long black hair was now blond. He suddenly jumps backwards, taken by surprise. He regains his composer and looks back into the mirror, expecting to see the golden locks around his head, but it was back to black again. He let out a sigh.  
"Brother, you will not beat me. I am superior to you in every way" He says, seemingly to know one, but in his head, was another matter.  
No Brother, it is you who will submit. You have always been weaker then I as far as shear willpower and intelligence goes.  
"No!" Bradshaw bellows. He shakes his head repeatedly. Looking back at the Mirror, he saw Angelus Yes. You don't have a choice in the matter. What I want, what you want. It will soon be one. You know it. You know that you will not win.  
Bradshaw suddenly leaped to his feet, kicking the mirror with his powerful legs. "No. I will not be controlled by you. I will not put this family at risk." He suddenly moves to the door, swinging it wide open. He closed the door behind him and started walking down the corridor, meaning to exit the castle before he could bring any harm to its owners. A sound caught his attention though. He suddenly spun to the left, where he looked upon a door. He heard the sound again and recognized it. It was the sound of a woman giggling. In the air was the unmistakable scent of sex. He recognized who was behind the door, which drove him insane inside. He grabbed his head, falling to his knees. He fought it. He fought it off for as long as he could, but he knew he had lost to inner battle when his hands suddenly fell to the floor, useless for the moment. Slowly, very slowly, a smell crept onto Bradshaw's face, the look of murder in his eyes. He raised himself to his feet and made his way to the door. He didn't even knock. He simply flew wide the door, startling everyone in the room, Sora most prominently. "Get Out!" He demanded to the half a dozen slaves that swarmed the Spider Queen, most of them used to any hardship of sex he noticed. Instantly, the two was alone. Bradshaw pulled the door closed and locked it behind him before turning to Sora. He advanced to her. She smiled, unaware of her danger.  
"Well, I see that you want a piece of me. Hmm. I have never had pleasures with a Dragon before. You will be fun." She said, bending her legs under her, her belly touching the ground. She bent lower as Bradshaw was finally in arms length.  
"After what you have done back in the caves, I found it...vital...that I reward you for what you have done." He said, wrapping his arms around the upperbody of Sora, before giving her a kiss, his body suddenly on her. Sora closed her eyes, taking in the beautiful kiss. She never saw as Bradshaw had grabbed a rag from his pockets. Before she knew what was going on, Bradshaw shoved it deep into her mouth to muffle all sounds. She tried to pull away, but the Dragon-Man simply had to pull her down, keeping her close to him. Even her legs were nothing to him. He suddenly yanked back on her hair and gazed into his hateful eyes. For the first time ever, she knew what it was like. She knew what it was like to be her prey. She did not like it. Her death came hours later, a gruesome, bloody, and very very painful.

_You have failed me Diamond. Yes...Yes indeed, you are still vital to this operation. Yes, I see. I will give you one last chance then. Fortunately for you though, that I had gathered much power during your battle, and thus, I am finally able to aid you. No, I myself cannot intervene, but I am able to create for you an Avatar. A herald as you will, to announce my coming. First though, I must have from you someone of great strength, and he must be human. Hehe, he will do very nicely then. Yes, go now, you have much to make up for. That is right...hehe...heheeehhaahhaaaaaaahAAHHHHAHAAAAHAAAAAHHH._

Authors Note: I save my files on my Notepad at a TXT document. I can't seem to use Tab on it though. Heeeeeelp


	9. Bad Blood

1Authors Note: As I said in my last chapter, I plan on dedicating this chapter to one Winged Knight. His continuance to read my stories has been very refreshing. Its nice to have people like my work. I do wonder where some of the others have gone to though. In any case, its for you Knight. Hey, does anybody remember Chapter five, when Raptor fell off of the cliff because Dooms-Day flashed his high beams in his eyes

Duce was in the kitchen. That is where he usually was when he was not out riding the roads. He liked to bug the chefs into making whatever he wanted, and right now, he was hungry for a very raw steak burger with all of its trimmings. Although it was a large burger, he was still taking it out like there was no tomorrow. Once done, he tilted his chair backwards so that only the back legs were touching the floor, his feet propped on the table as he picked his teeth his nails. That was when a very happy Felix walked into the kitchen and plopped in the seat opposite from Duce. The Wolfman simply tilted his head. "Well, you seem happy for some reason. What's up?" He said. He only got an extremely bright smile from the Cat-Boy. This made Duce place both legs back on the floor as he leaned forward, his nose moving up and down. The next thing Felix knew, he was in a headlock inside Duce's powerful right arm, receiving a noogie from his free hand. "Well well well. I was beginning to think that you two would never start and that you were much to shy"

Felix placed his feet onto Duce, prying his head out of Duce's grasp, flopping onto the floor. He looked up at the Were-Wolf, his eyes wide. "You can smell that?"

"Course I can. Don't you know us Were-Wolves has the highest animal sense of all the Darkstalker's? Even in Human form we can smell these things."

Felix moved to his feet. "Wow, I didn't know that. I gotta remember to start washing up then...wait, if you have that powerful a scent, then..."

Duce nods. "Yup. I've known you've been the one taking those breads for a bit now" When Felix's eyes grows big and watery, Duce merely pats him on the head. "Heh, don't even think about it. I ain't one to be snitching on people you know." His nose began going onto overdrive at that point. "What? That can't be right. That's way to much blood, even for this place." He said suddenly walking out the kitchen, following the source of the scent. Felix followed him. Crossing the many halls, Duce's powerful nose lead him all the way to the newest member's temporary living quarters, thanks to the help of Jenny. Sora's room. Slowly, Duce opened the door. He was on edge as was Felix. Even he could smell the quantity of blood at the moment. Both of them knew who's blood it was too. Once the door opened, Felix's stomach could not hold in the smell nor the sight. Limbs, guts, organs. They lay either on the floor, or clinging to the walls. The only thing that appeared to be left was an eyeless head left neatly on the bed. To Duce, this was an old war he had once been in all over again. They had noticed some bloody foot prints leading out towards another door. It lead into another chamber that was only stained with the bloody footprints. It was easy to tell who's foot prints they were. Only Bradshaw had those kinda prints. "Felix. Go get everyone. Tell them what happened here"

"What are you going to do?" Felix replied when he was finished vomiting.

"I have someone to hunt" He replied, noticing the prints lead out a window. Without another word, he suddenly leaped out of the open window, transforming into his Were form before he landing on his feet on the ground. Within seconds, his Demonic Motorcycle was with him as they sped away. A fact that Duce has yet to tell anyone is that he shares a mental link with Dooms-Day. They are able to share information without ever having to talk. This was one of those times. Dooms-Day was able to tap into the brain that controls scent and send it into the sight, so that Duce may see what he is smelling. What duce saw was a Scent that was Bradshaw, but at the same time, not. He could see that the scent went into the air, but he would not be detoured by any means. As he got closer, the scent was changing more and more, as if it was mutating. Duce had seen this once before back in the military. Human beings who experimented on others. He was a part of a squad who was to take them out, but looking at Bradshaw, he was sure that genetic mutation was not the issue with him. There was something more sinister to it. He soon slowed Dooms-Day down slightly, passing by a mountainous area. As he turned a corner, his ears caught the sound of wing beats, but it was too late. The next thing he knew, he was flying away from the Motorcycle. He slammed hard onto the ground, his back making a crunching sound. It healed quickly though and Duce was on his feet, he had to blink a few times to see if his eyes were not playing tricks on him. Before him was a creature that was once Bradshaw. The Dragon-Man's wings were distorted heavily, some feathers clinging to the leathery sides. Pieces of flesh was beginning to hang from his body, clear fluid running down. His hair was beginning to show signs of gold streaks running through it. Most disturbing though was his eyes. They were silvery in all angles, nothing that a regular eyes was supposed to have was there. The thing stepped forward towards Duce.

"Pain. Such pain." The monster began to say. "I must relieve my pain. I must relieve it...ON YOU!" It leaped forward in the air after Duce, pinning him to the ground once again. Bradshaw lifted both arms above his hand, hands joining together as he swung it down like a hammer. Duce crossed his arms in an X formation and caught the swing between his arms, but it seemed that Bradshaw's strength had doubled. There was a loud snapping sound and Duce's bones in his arms broke. Duce repressed a scream and attempted to lift both legs to tilt Bradshaw forward. It was successful. Bradshaw had to use both hands to stop from falling on his face, but the arms were close to Duce's jaws. He bit down hard on Bradshaw's flesh. Bradshaw leaned to his left, grabbing his left arm and rolled to his back, yelling out. Duce was up in an instant, his arms already healed do to his Lycan healing abilities. He lifted his right boot and slammed it hard onto Bradshaw's skull, but on the part of Bradshaw, his skull was much hard then expected. Duce attempted to repeat the procedure, but the right claw of Bradshaw caught it in mid air. He pushed it, forcing Duce backwards, but he was able to move into a backwards role so that he may get to his feet quicker. Once up, he noticed Bradshaw was already up. Duce got into a low stance, claws extended out to his sides.

"Come and get it ya ugly fuck" He said. He ran forward and let loose a slash from his right claw, but was intercepted when Bradshaw lifted his left arm, Duces wrist smacking into the back of Bradshaw's hand. Before Duce could reel back, the Bradshaw lifted his right claw from his side in an uppercut fashion and sliced a mark on the muzzle area.

Duce stumbled backwards from the attack, holding his muzzle, a low growl escaping from through his claws. Raising his claws over his head, Duce made like he was going to pounce onto Bradshaw. The ploy worked. Moving in low, he scooped up Bradshaw and lifted him up off the ground, ready to impale him into the ground, but once he began the downwards motion, Bradshaw regained his footing and wrapped his arms around Duce's Torso. Giving a powerful yank, Duce soon found himself up over Bradshaw's head, his legs almost propped onto the Dragon-Man's shoulders, but the next movement was too quick to attempt to intercept. Yanking forward, Bradshaw slammed Duce hard onto his back as he was Power Bombed. In complete contempt, Bradshaw grabbed Duce's right leg with his right claw and gave a yank. This motion lifted Duce up over Bradshaw and slammed face first onto the ground. Another yank, and he was soon flying into a boulder. The boulder cracked and gave in at the pure impact of Duce's back hitting it. Bradshaw slowly walked up to Duce. Placing his right claw around the Were-Wolf's neck, he lifted him off of the ground before lifting his left claw, ready to impale Duce. Before he could strike though, Duce suddenly popped his eyes open and dug his own claws into Bradshaw's eyes. Bradshaw quickly dropped Duce to the ground, covering his eyes and howling in pain. Duce, still not fully healed from the boulder, limped over to Bradshaw, lifting his claws, ready to end it. What he saw next sent him limping backwards though. When Bradshaw lifted his head, his torn out eyes were replaced with strange energy as it crackles like electricity. Duce swallowed and then attacked, going in with both claws to rip the throat out. Bradshaw's claws were quickly around Duce's wrists though, pushing him back as he slowly got to his feet.

"Very good fight. Had we been one, you most likely may have been able to defeat us" He said, pulling upwards on the wrists, lifting Duce off of the ground. "But sadly..." He begins, his claws growing shorter, more manageable. "We are no longer alone. We are now one" In a single jerking movement, Bradshaw tossed him up just enough to spin around, his tail smacking into right side of Duce's skull, sending him flying, but before he could touch the ground, Bradshaw had taken to the sky and grabbed Duce by his tail. Flying high, he tossed Duce up and caught him by his neck, slamming his now smaller balled him claws into Duce's face, punching at him repeatedly before he simply threw Duce back to the ground. The impact created a small crater that Duce was laying in. He landed hard into Duce's gut, the Were-Wolf coughing up blood. Bradshaw, or whoever it was, simply laughed at his pain. He spread his legs, Duce in the middle, and he grabbed him by the color of his shirt, dragging him back to his feet. Duce was first punched in the gut multiple times before a knee came up and hit his groin. Bradshaw reared his right fist for one more punch to the temple of Duce, finally bringing the Were-Wolf down, but he was still not out. Once again he was dragged to his feet so that Bradshaw may beat him yet again, but Duce slammed his head into Bradshaw's nose. It gave a satisfying crunching sound, making Duce smile as Bradshaw began to stumble back. He balled his claws into fists and slammed it under Bradshaw's chin. Bradshaw stumbled back and took another hit when Duce's right leg lurched up into the air and came down on his head, the toe area hitting the skull first. It was not enough. Not near enough though. Bradshaw back handed Duce, sending him off his feet and back into the crater. Bradshaw straddled him and hit after hit, kept slamming his fists into the Were-Wolf. Duce was only able to recover when the blood covered his face so much, the Bradshaw had to stop to check if Duce was still alive. Duce wrapped his arms around Bradshaw's upper body and sank his claws into the shoulder blade. He yanked and threw Bradshaw off of him and stumbled back to his feet. Bradshaw was quicker to his feet though. Quickly moving into Duce, Bradshaw dodged a slash and moved to his side, grabbing the back of his head and slamming it forward, throwing Duce off of his feet. His face was buried a couple of inches before the ground gave out. Being lifted back to his feet, Bradshaw started running towards another large rock, slamming Duce's head into it, his neck giving a final crunch before his body went limp. Bradshaw let go of Duce's body before spreading his wings, laughing hideously. Giving a final look at his handy work. Slowly, his gaze shifted from Duce, to his motorcycle, Dooms-Day, a snarl replacing his grin. He moves towards it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Zombies walks. Many many Zombies. They scoured allover the lands in search for a body. One single body with wings and golden hair. So far though, there was nothing. Not even a white feather. Probably as well since Raptor wished not to be with the others for the moment. He preferred it at this very moment that he would be alone, and that is exactly what he has gotten. He walked on, his thoughts his own. He finally did pick up his head though. He heard something. Given who he was, he was not ignorant of what screams of pain was, but this sound was like a dragon calling for help. The ferocity in which the screams he was hearing was something unlike anything he had ever seen. And then it stopped. Stopped with nothing more then the silence of the infinite night. He decided that he must investigate, and thus, he did.

Bursting onto the scene, he was fully stunned at the sight. He remembered the Were-Wolf from there fight awhile back. The man's head had been slammed into a rock. It looked as if the force of the impact had snapped his neck. Looking along though, was the sight of Dooms-Day, or what was left of it. It was now only a pile of metal heap, oil leaking everywhere. And then he saw him. The most evil looking being he has ever seen. So frightening was he, it forced him back into the shadows, something that not even Diamond had been able to do. The Beast crouched done, taking a skull from the pile and leaped into the air, taking off out of sight. Slowly, Raptor removed himself from the shadows and made his way to the carnage that was left behind.

"Get away you dead piece of trash" He suddenly heard. Turning around, he saw the Cat-Boy, coming onto his fast...And with HIS Guitar. It was the last thing he saw when it was swung with a mighty force across his head.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Felix had successfully scored a hit on Lord Raptor. He was about to Deliver another blow to decapitate him, but something heavy was pushing the guitar down, Felix unable to swing it down like a hammer. Turning around, seeing that it was Calhoun in his full body armor

"Let go. He killed Duce"

Calhoun kept his hand in place. "No. He didn't do it"

Felix stopped for a moment, looking at him. "How do you know that?"

Calhoun pointed to the foot prints around the area. "Look. There you see Duce's, and around his is that of Bradshaw, or something like him." He then points to Raptor's prints. "Look, his is just over there. He must have seen it though."

Felix stands still for a moment before finally relaxing his muscles. "But...What do we do with him? He's still evil. You've seen it"

Calhoun simply shakes his head. "No. We have an opportunity here. We can find out from him, where everyone else is hiding. If he can tell us, we can go and deliver the final blow. Mission Accomplished."

Felix saw the logic in what he said. Calhoun radioed in that they had found Duce and that every one should get back to the Castle to report to Demitri. Afterwards, Calhoun himself picked up Raptor's body, lifting it on his shoulder. Felix looked at Duce and then to Dooms-Day.

"What about them. They should at least have a decent burial." He stated.

"We will get some of the workers in the castle come and get them. We have to report in first"

"Is that all you care about? Two of our friends are dead now and you are into your reports?" Felix shouted.

"Felix..." Calhoun started. "Listen. You want to repay their memories? Then lets do it when we deliver the final blow to our enemies. Going half-cocked is dangerous and will get more killed. How then can we pay our respects?"

This took Felix aback. He agreed with the seasoned cop though. He wanted revenge, and he would get it however possible. They finally went on their way with Raptor in tow. It took them a bit to get back to the castle. Once there though, Calhoun informed a group of Vampires and ordered the bodies to be returned to the castle immediately. Demitri had appointed all of regular troops in the castle to follow orders from either Calhoun, Bradshaw, Morrigan, or the late Brian, so the vampires did as they were told. Once inside they made there way into the Throne Room, the place Demitri would most likely be. Indeed, he was there. Standing next to him also, was Jenny, who was wearing a spider-web designed gown. She smiled at Felix when he came in, but frowned, seeing the look on his face.

"What is the news?"

"It seems that Bradshaw has defected. He is now a traitor. While scouting for him, we came across the body of both Duce and Dooms-Day." Calhoun paused. "They did not make it." Jenny light out a small gasp, and then looked at Felix. Duce was somewhat like a big brother to him, so she knew that he was hurting Calhoun continued with his report. "But, near the sight, we found the zombie here. Felix was first on the scene and efficiently took him down. I decided it best that we brought him here for further interrogation. I am sure he knows the location of the others. If we can get it out of him, we can launch an assault to smolder out all enemy attacks."

Demitri sat in his throne, listening carefully. When Calhoun was done, he leaned forward, his right hand rubbing his chin. "I see. You have thought on this, haven't you" He said in his rumbling yet smooth voice. Calhoun nodded. "Very well then. Take the Zombie into the Dungeon. From there, the information will be extracted." Calhoun nodded again and walked off, Demitri leaning back into his chair. "Duce is an acceptable loss considering what we have gained this day. This made Felix pick up his head.

"Exception. How can you call that acceptable. He's dead and that's all you have to say?" Felix yelled. Demitri raised himself to his feet.

"Do not raise your voice at me. You may find that my tolerance of you as of late has been shortening."

Felix swallowed hard. He had always had a fear of the Vampire. He had seen him fight, in practice before. Felix pretty much knew that he was outmatched in every way. But at this moment, he was to angry for rational thought. "I don't care. What you said was completely wrong and you need to be told that." Demitri slowly began to descend the stairs infront of the Throne. He finally stopped infront of Felix. For the longest time, it looked as if he was going to say something. Instead though, he shot his right hand towards the boy's neck and hauled him off the ground. In that same motion, he threw him across the room, his left shoulder smacking into the wall, dislocating it.

"Daddy no!" Jenny screamed stepping forward. Demitri shot him a glare though. As she looked into his eyes, for the first time, she saw the power that all of his enemies had seen. Saw the evil in him. It was as she was paralyzed. Te only movement she made was her trembling. Demitri turned back over to Felix, who had gotten back to his feet, his left arm hanging.

"My guards has informed me recently of your little night with my Daughter." Demitri said, stepping forward. Felix never even saw the Vampire shoot forward though, grabbing Felix's head, his fingers placed fully around it, before he once again lifted him off of the ground. His right fist suddenly made impact against Felix's gut, breaking several ribs in the process. He lifted him high into the air and suddenly came back down, the back of Felix's skull smacking into the concrete. Demitri backed off, crossing his arms. Slowly, he pointed both palms at Felix, each ball that had appeared while doing so joining together to become one. "You will not be touching her anytime soon" But before he could fire off a shot, Jenny had finally worked up enough nerve to stand infront of her father, blocking his path. "Get out of my way girl." He rumbled.

"No. I won't let you try and kill my boyfriend" She yelled at him. His eyes suddenly flashed an angry red.

"So then you fully admit that you two have been fooling around. Daughter, he is NOT good enough for you. Look how easily he falls before me. Now. MOVE!

"Yeah, move" A voice behind Jenny stated, before a hand gently moved her. "Maybe a couple of years ago, I would have backed down, but now im pissed."

"Felix?" Jenny said.

"S'all right. Im supposed to have this great power or something, right? Well then. Time I try to use it I guess" And with that, the Cat-Boy suddenly rushed Demitri. The vampire released his original stance and simply lifted his knee into Felix's gut. He was sent flying upwards. Demitri grabbed Felix's right arm with his own and spun around quickly, once again sending him into the wall. But this time, instead of crashing into it, he placed his legs just right and rebounded off of it, coming at Demitri like a bullet. He smacked into his mid-section and took him down to his back. Felix landed on him like that of a cat, leaped in the air to do a backflip, and landed into Demitri's gut. He attempted to get off of Demitri, but the Vampire was quicker. He launched a punched aimed right at Felix's jaw, sending him off. In the typical vampire way, Demitri slowly raised back to his feet as he stayed completely stiff. Felix also was back on his feet, in a crouching stance. Demitri came hard at him, but Felix leapt up and landed on Demitri's shoulders and then behind him. When Demitri turned around, he was struck by a quick spinning kick dealt by Felix, he went back into his crouching stance. The kick barely phased Demitri though, who instead of rushing, sent a fierce quick, knocking Felix backwards. Demitri went after him, pinning him to the ground, right hand raised, claws extending.

"You will die this night" He growled. Felix in response, closed his eyes very tight. He didn't even think of his next move. His right hand lifted, his index finger pointed at Demitri's face. A powerful energy beam rippled through the air and smacked the Vampire in the face. Demitri backed off suddenly, getting to his feet before finally landing on one knee, his hands covering his face. A low growl escaped from them. Felix simply blinked though, not sure of what just happened. Demitri raised to his feet, ready to attack again. His form burst into flames, changing into his demonic form. Claws raised, he came in, but this time, it was not met with fury hands, but instead, silky female hands caught it. Jenny had stepped in the way.

"No more. I don't care anymore. Just stop." She screamed at him, tears flowing. Demitri released his slack, unable to decide what to do next. He didn't have to make that decision though. Jenny released her hold on her father, and instead wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing. "Please. Please, I don't want you to fight anymore." Demitri stood there before finally wrapping his own arms around her, transforming back into his more human shaped form.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Hmhm. This is most interesting. It seems that even in the ranks of our enemies, there is much fighting. Diamond? Hav_e _you yet found what I am looking for? Excellent...There, it is done. From now on forth, you are Beastial, my Avatar._

Authors Note: Bloody Roar has been very kind to me. Fight fight fight fight fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.


End file.
